Aslan's Will
by MunchykinsTriangle123
Summary: My life has been relatively boring until now, however that all changed when I met a Mrs S. Ravenscroft and the day she died, was the best day of my life. Peter/OC. Complete!
1. Chapter 1 : Aslan

Aslan's Will

Disclaimer : I don't own Narnia.

A/N: This has been in my head for some time now and I finally decided to put fingers to keys. Any Reviews are appreciated. Munchykins.

Like most things, this started with a baby. Me, Guinevere, Gwen. I was apparently left on the doorstep of my school, that and a bank account number. My father is apparently a wealthy multimillionaire, who didn't want me. Yes very tragic, but I got over it and that doesn't have anything to do with anything. He did however leave me with that number, which paid for my education and anything else I needed. I had no contact with my family, I grew up at school, watching people come and go, leading a very insignificant life. However, I lived a very privileged life. Many of my friends had to leave, due to the lack of finances to send their children to the school. I didn't really have many friends, and as you know, basically no family apart from a blank cheque book.

I decided to take up horse riding, a sport that I relished above all others and the Duke of Edinburgh Award. When I was twenty. Part of this award, I had to do some voluntary work ; that's how I met Mrs S. Ravenscroft. The award came and went and I still kept in touch, and one day she changed my life for the better....

'Mrs Ravenscroft?' I called, opening the door. 'Are you up. I bought that film you wanted and I made some soup, its not much but...'

The drawing room was exactly how it had been left, not a mark nor blemish stood out. The net curtains had been pulled back, to show the photos. Mrs Ravenscroft was in her normal chair, her long grey hair flowing down, her expression looked peaceful, resigned. She often took naps, most people her age did. I walked over, and gently shook her hand as not to startle her. The hand was cold, and slid off the woman's lap as I recoiled in shock,tears immediately beginning to stream down my face. I called out to her again,knowing that it would do no good,she did not stir, unbeknownst as what to do. I sat down at her feet and cried, rocking backwards and forwards slightly as the only woman who I had loved like a mother had been taken away from me.

'Do not fret child.' A rich deep voice spoke from the corner of the room, I jumped, tears still flowing, looking for the source of the voice. Panic set into me, my blood ran cold. A lion, greater than the lame, sorrowful beasts at the zoo, stepped into the light. His coat shone, like a new day, his eyes deep and wise looked into mine.

I knew that I aught to run, this was just grief, I was seeing things. Mrs Ravenscroft had some times spoken about a great talking lion. When she described the stories her and her siblings used to imagine, I backed up against the chair, looking at the door, which the lion did not seem to fret about.

'I mean you no harm. You know this.' I looked into the deep eyes of the lion, scared but oddly at home with him, whatever and whoever he was.

'Am I dreaming?' I quavered.

'No, simply seeing things as they should be.' He said simply.

'Why are you here?' My voice seemed to grow stronger, although I did not dare stand.

'I am here to take Susan home.' his voice caressed the words like velvet.

'Where are you taking her!' Alarm ringing in my voice.

'To a place where she truly lies, were the rest of her kin reside. Where she rules as the gentle Queen.'

Thoughts were buzzing around my head but I paid them no attention.

'Will I ever see her again?' the voice of a child, weak and lonely.

The lion considered her. 'You have not fled, when many others would have. You have taken care of this women, when all others would not. You have not felt love for a very long time.' I shook my head and clutched at the fabric of the chair.

'What do you want from me?' my voice cracked, I looked down at my belongings, the soup and the film I had taken for them to watch together. A pathetic existence, I wouldn't really minded if the lion suddenly stopped being all kind and loving and just ripped my head off.

'Your existence, helped another keep her life.' My head snapped up, my mouth went dry. He considered me for a long time, my mind becoming lost in his eyes, who were boring into me, x-raying her. Almost judging me.

'You shall come.' His voice was final. It was an order that I would willingly obey.

I stood up, his voice giving me strength. 'Good.' he said, a hint of a smile gracing his eyes.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'To the world that I myself created.' it wasn't pompous or arrogant, it was a fact. I stared in awe, at this creature who had created worlds and creatures.'

My heart began to race. 'When are we going?' a faint smile was playing around my lips and she couldn't contain the growing anticipation inside me.

'Immediately.' the lion replied, 'Do you have anything you wish to do?'

'Yes, if you please.' the lion inclined his head. I lent forwards and planted a small tender kiss on the old woman's cheek, laid her hands neatly on her lap. 'How will she be going with us?'

'All will become clear...' and with that the lion stepped through a door, that I had noticed had not been their before, intricately carved with folklore of the world I was about to step in to.

I blinked, I was surrounded by lush fields, I could smell and hear the sound of the waves crashing up the beach. I spun around, a magnificent castle was bathed in a glow from the sun. I turned around, tears flooding my face, the lion was next to me.

'How is this possible and how can I ever thank you?' My voice shaking .

'You already have.' He inclined his head, 'There is someone I wish for you to meet.'

I looked around, and gasped. Mrs Ravenscroft stood their, alive and well. But young, so young, the same age as me. Her long hair, no longer grey hung low and dark, like ebony. Her lovely face grew into a grin, tears burst into her eyes as she looked around. She saw the lion and knelt at his paws, sobbing uncontrollably.

I let them have a moment, gazing around at the splendour which now beheld me. A cloak now covered me and my companion. Who was now squeezing me so tightly, I thought I may burst.

'Thank you' Mrs Ravenscroft sobbed into my shoulder, 'Thank you so much!'

'My pleasure Mrs Ravenscroft.' I sobbed back. She took my face in her hands.

'No more of that, I am in your debt.'

'And I in yours.'

'Call me Susan, Susan Pevensie.' She glanced at the lion. 'High Queen Susan the Gentle.' She hugged me tighter, she grasped my hand as she led the way up to the castle. The lion chuckling behind us.

We entered the great hall, I gasped, light flooded the marble room, at the end of the room three people sat on thrones of marble and gold, however there were four thrones, a person was missing. Susan. She was royalty.

The three monarchs rose, the eldest; tall, broad shoulder, dressed in finery I could have only imagined, rich colours wove their way across all of the royals attire. Images of finery embroidered into silk on the youngest Queen they where all illuminated by light flooding through the open passageways.

The eldest came forward, his gait was long and powerful, mimicking the Great Cat in front of him. His chest out, chin up, their was no question that this man? He couldn't be more than twenty three, twenty four. Yet he had seen more than some had seen in their entire lifetime.

He knelt at Aslan's paws. Looking deep and unflinching into his eyes. I nearly cried out with apprehension and sheer overwhelming situation. I was sure that the light Narnian cloak was stifling her. The look on the man's face – pure loyalty and devotion shone from his cool blue eyes. It made me go cold, despite feeling war

I glanced at Susan, she was terrified. Surly her siblings would welcome her back? I had seen the look in her eyes when Mrs Ravenscroft used to talk about her siblings. I didn't want know what rejection would do to her.

The Lion and the High King were speaking in low tones now. His face furrowed, eyes focused, I could not help but admire his handsome features. Feeling my face grow hot, I quickly glanced up at the remaining king and queen, who were now making their way towards us. The older of the two, handsome, just like his brother. But unlike his brother, his eyes – dark, glittered like stars. Built slighter than his brother, he reminded me of a boy I knew at school, who had gone on and become a polo player. He was one of the lucky ones. There was no doubt that the man standing in front of me – who might have been a year younger I wasn't sure, was built for speed.

The youngest – her long blonde hair swept of her face, a brocade of flowers. Although she wasn't as conventionally beautiful as her older sister, her radiance glowed from within, a lovely complexion and deep blue eyes allowed the youngest to stand out from the rest of her siblings.

I was quickly brought back to earth, I felt the lion gazing at me. Swallowing bile, I looked up at him.

'Remove your hood child.' _Oh Shit._ mouth dry, palms sweaty. I lowered the silk hood.

The high king's eyes furrowed immediately. Unconsciously I took a step back, now fully aware I was still in my England clothes. The valiant Queen was smiling and immediately strode over to me and embraced me as if she was a long lost child hood friend.

'Her name is Guinevere Darling.' The lion inclined his head towards her. I reeled momentarily : I had not told the lion my last name.... 'These are the High Kings and Queens of Narnia.' His voice rippled with pride.'You have already met Queen Lucy.' He said with a smile.

I bobbed, unaware of the Narnian etiquette. Allowing to catch a infectious smile from the youngest Queen.

'This is King Edmund, the Just.' I saw the king half roll his eyes at the title, only to scolded with a look by Lucy.

I bobbed again, receiving a lopsided smile in return.

'High King Peter, Highest King over all Narnia.'

I looked up at the tall, broad shouldered youth. His gaze was intense, unable to look him in the eyes without blushing like a six year old. I bobbed a lot lower allowing a 'Your Majesty' to escape from my lips.

'Who is your companion?' Peter inquired.

Well aware that my presence would soon be eclipsed I hoped that I could slip away without having to be left as a bystander ; feeling idiotic.

Susan lowered her hood, tears shining. She knelt at Peter's feet. 'Peter, my king, forgive me.'

I will always remember the looks on the siblings faces, cries of joy and apology rang through the hall. Aslan looked at me, and began to walk out of the room, towards the balcony. I followed him obediently, smiling to myself as she went.

Aslan stopped at the edge of the balcony. Allowing the breeze to dance through his mane. When I reached him, he shook himself, little bits of hope, love and faith blossomed into being. Allowing me to drink in Narnia.

I was sure that I had been living in a dull and ugly world. Similar to Dorothy waking up in OZ, suddenly my senses had come alive into glorious technicolour.

A broad grin lay plastered on my face as I basked in the glow, my mind reeling, a thought slammed into me mowing down all pleasant thoughts.

'Am I dead?' I asked, I knew the answer deep down, I just needed for someone to confirm it . The lion nodded. 'Is their anyway I could be sent back?' That thought had been niggling at me, a maggot in my soul.

'No child. I know you would never do anything to warrant banishment.'

'But..'

'Susan, simply did not believe in Narnia. She did not want to return, she made her self believe that it was merely child's play. She was not banished or punished merely because she went to out and socialised, It was her abandonment of Narnia and of her family – for that her return to Narnia was simply delayed, never forbidden.' His tone was soft and wise. Not of scolding or reprimanding.

'Oh.' I felt foolish and petulant, 'I'm sorry.'

'Curiosity is not a sin,it should just be exercised with caution, it is in fact which brought the High Kings and Queens her in the first place.'

'Their from England?!'

'Indeed. I believe some other now-Narnians used to belong to your world a long time a go.'

Unaware to what I should say next, I knelt at Aslan's feet. 'Thank you.' trying to put all my emotions into a over simplistic and overused phrase. Aslan smiled.

'I brought you here for a reason.' I stayed silent,still kneeling at Aslan's feet. I looked up at the wise face, he smiled. 'Come, I think they've calmed down.'

I grinned, chuckling slightly as Aslan led me back into the hall. My grin grew wider as she saw the mass of Pevensies, all protocol and reserve gone, for the first time she saw not the Kings and Queens but a family. Two other people had joined them, a boy who bore some resemblance to the Pevensies, the girl her face beaming who stood next to a half goat, half man : he resembled a Satyr or a faun from my Greek mythology books. Another older young man had entered, he was very handsome, I felt my eyebrows raise slightly, I had known some girls who would be right at this moment throwing themselves at the sandy haired youth's feet.

A deep rumbling could be heard, I whipped around, it sounded like someone treating upon gravel . My eyes went wide, the great cat was purring. He caught Susan's eye and nodded, she smiled back, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks. He turned back to me, 'I take my leave.' He bowed his head, I curtsied caring that I was still wearing jeans. I looked back up, the lion had gone.

Sighing contentedly, I turned; to hear the whoosh of a silk skirt behind me. I gasped and giggled as I spun around watching the indio-y blue silk dance and change colour as the light hit it. Long funnel sleeves floated behind me covering my entire arm and hand. My hair had been brushed and hung long. I forgot the rest of the details, for at that moment Susan threw her self at me into a tight embrace. Knocking me back slightly, I smiled. After a year and a day, Susan let go of me. A smile still plastered on her face, almost immediately Susan was tackled by Edmund into a rough brotherly hug, squeals and shrieks followed. Looking round the room, I saw that large tapestries woven with gold hung from the walls, the marble floor glittered, only the Pevensies remained ; the four thrones illuminating the hall.

Just then Edmund picked me up and started to twirl me around, forgetting all self-awareness, loud and girlish giggling escaped me, he spun me faster, screaming I clung to his arms tighter. He promptly placed me down gently swaying slightly, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

I looked up to see Peter and Susan in a long, painful embrace: not wanting to intrude I promptly turned to Lucy who had started to talk to her.

'There are so many questions.. I don't really know where to start, I assume you came from England?' I nodded, struck dumb, blushing slightly. Lucy took her hand : 'Don't worry, you'll soon find your voice', it seemed strange to me to here such wisdom from a girl a few years younger than me. 'How old are you?'

'I'm twenty-one, just turned a few days ago.' Lucy smiled.

'How wonderful, this could almost be a birthday present, a joyful and glorious one at that.' I smiled back.

'I never thought of it quite like that.' Looking out to the view, pink and orange had begun to appear in the sky, dusk was approaching. Tears began to prick in her eyes, Lucy seeing this immediately held her.

'It is overwhelming, but I can assure you after a day you will feel right at home.' I nodded, tears escaping and plopping onto the Lucy's dress.

'Oh! I'm so sorry, I..I.'

'It doesn't matter.' kindly Lucy took out a handkerchief and gave it to me.

'Thank you, for every thing.' I cast around for the right words. 'I cannot believe how lucky and humbled I am to be here, I don't know why Aslan brought me here?'

'Don't you?' a sharp but not unkind voice spoke next to me, making me jump. Looking around, I saw King Peter standing in front of me, Edmund and Susan talking animatedly together in the background. Lucy took hold of me hand – It was shaking ever so slightly.

'No.' I said defensively, 'All I know that it was Aslan's will and I trust in that.' Lucy squeezed my hand. I could feel the Defiance burning in my eyes. _Just try me blondie. _

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, he looked like he was going to retort when the fawn that I had seen earlier entered the room, he bowed to the kings and queens and inclined his head to me, causing a blush to once again creep across my face.

'Your majesties, my lady : I am here...' His handsome face looked over the four Pevensies, and strode over and hugged Susan. Crying

into her shoulder and her into his. Lucy smiled and gestured to me to follow her I smiled at Mr Tumnus and bobbed to the rest. I set off after Lucy.

_'_Do you mind being called Guinevere? '

'I don't mind it, but...'

'Gwen?'

'Yes, please...your majesty.' Lucy waved away the title.

'Tell me about yourself. Where do you come from, how do you know Su.'

I told her everything, I wasn't about to lie to her, she seemed pleasant enough. She led me through lit stone passageways, tapestries and art lined the wall. After I had finished my story we continued in awkward silence, until we reached a room. She opened the door, and motioned me to step inside.

'This is where you will be sleeping. Clothes will be sent up shortly, I hope you find it comfortable.' and with a graceful wave and a smile she left. Shutting the door behind her.

_Cheers, thanks._I looked around the room, and gasped. A four poster bed stood in the middle of the room,surrounded by lush scarlet velvet drapes, with the lion hung. The stone was dark, and cold to the touch, yet somehow it felt warm and inviting. Two large and beautiful tapestries hung from the wall, a two scenes ; The High Kings and Queens at their coronation it astonished me how young they all were. The one next to it, the Pevensies again, all on horse back, Susan blowing a white horn. They looked a lot older, the same age that they where now. I walked over to it, it had evidently been hand made, it must have taken hours.

The expressions on their faces, where so life like. I felt my face grow hot when I looked at the high king. I couldn't stop looking at him, I shook my self, only to glance back over a second later. He was very handsome...but then so was Edmund, my mind added hastily. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I gazed around the room again, the sun was slowly setting, the sun bathed the room in many colours. I sighed, a feeling of loneliness settled over me. I had barely talked to anyone...i didn't know anything about Narnia or even if there where other Kings and Queens.

A wash basin stood near the window, on top of a chest of drawers, I strode over to it, looking at my reflection in the mirror above the basin. I was still me. Same long-ish dark blonde hair, with highlights,( at first I had regretted it, I looked like a bloody badger. But now they had settled, and most of my badger-yiness had faded.). I loved my hair, that and my bust was one of my few best features; A round face with full lips and hazel eyes stared back at me, I didn't think I was unattractive, but...... Susan and Lucy... they had natural beauty both inside and out. I used to wish to be pretty when I was younger, chubby cheeks may look adorable to adults, but for me as a child, worst nightmare.

Luckily, my face had slimmed out slightly, however it still retained some roundness which I knew would never go away. My figure..... I did look ok in the dress I was wearing. I was a perfect hourglass, big shoulders,bust and hips, with a bottom to match. I could have easily walked into a renaissance painting – the goddess Venus – give me strength. I was proud of my legs though, years of horse riding and hockey had made them chunky, but muscular. Years of battling with my weight had finally ceased, I had accepted my shape, despite many of its hangups. My stomach – ugh!- and shoulders and bottom, just name but a few. It intrigued me how little of self-confidence I had about my figure, I have had one or two boyfriends, they didn't complain....no not at all. Both of them liked my 'assets', so much so that both of them tried to get me in the back of a car. Charming, so much for romance! Deciding I couldn't look at my figure any longer I shut the curtains and began to get undress, forgetting about supper.

Sitting down back on the bed, I started to cry softly. I was happy, but... the sheer enormity of it all. I still had no idea why Aslan had brought me here. Judging the way I couldn't stop looking at a certain someone, I knew that the next couple of days would be hard.


	2. Chapter 2: Overhearing

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: C.S Lewis owns Narnia - I don't.

A/N : Happy reading! Munchykins. x

I decided to get a breather from studying, Mr Beaver and Trumpkin were wonderful. But I was still trying to get over the fact that they talked, from where I was standing, he was a beaver- he shouldn't be saying anything! Let alone having a conversation about talking animal's political rights and oppression before the two sons of Adams and two daughters of Eve came to the throne.

I'm not usually a curious person, and I don't like to listen to other people's conversations. However I heard raised voices from the entrance to the corridor, when I recognised them as Susan and Peter.... Well lets just say that I let my feet do the thinking.

My blood turned cold. They were talking about me. To be honest I was pissed anyway, I knew that Susan hadn't seen her family in a long time, and she probably had thought that she would never see them again.

However I resented the fact that I was basically dumped, in a land that I had never known, with no help or guidance on Narnian protocol or culture. It wasn't just that, I felt abandoned by Susan or Mrs Ravenscroft whatever her name was.

I had taken to eating with them, making polite small talk, trying not make a total arse out of my self in the process. Then say goodbye and retire to the library for three solid days alone without any human company. Then have supper, listen to them recount scenes from the past. Unaware that I was slowly sinking lower and lower into some form of depression. And yes at night, the dreams wearn't so great either. Plus my eyes were permanently red and puffy due to all the bloody crying I was doing.

So frankly, I was ready to go in there and just argue. But something stopped me, I don't know what it was. I just stood there like statue, silently sobbing, for no tears would fall.

'I just don't see why we should trust her!' Peter was clearly frustrated.

'I can't believe we are having this conversation, where has this come from?'

Despite my self, I smiled. She was defending me.

'It doesn't matter, what does matter however is, why has Aslan brought her here? After all this time.. I could understand why he brought you back but...' He was interrupted by a very harassed sounding Susan.

'Hang on. I know what this is about. Your jealous!'

'What!?' Peter spluttered

'We have all had to sacrifice and work to earn our place in paradise, but she hasn't and because of that Aslan has chosen and allowed her to come here, your holding it against her!'

'You have no idea.' Peter said quietly, almost knowingly. He knew something. It enraged me.

'If you don't want her here just say so!' Silence.

'Please just leave it Su. Its not what you think.' Pleading tones.

'Don't you patronise me! Don't you dare walk away, we haven't finished having this conversation!' snarled Susan. Angry footsteps headed towards the door, quickly I turned on my heals and ran back to the library, not caring if Peter saw me.

I banged open the oak doors causing Trumpkin to wobble slightly on his ladder. Stopping only to hold the ladder whilst Trumpkin regained his balance, I hastily took some deep, calming breaths and collected my thoughts. At least I now knew, what Peter thought of me, thankfully no one else seemed to share his opinion. What was so damning was that he still intrigued me, how can you be so hurt and be so enraged yet feel.... I didn't want to finish that sentence.

I wanted to cry and never stop, allow him to see how much he had hurt me plus I wanted to punch wasn't my fault Aslan had brought me here, he was insinuating that I asked or tagged along, being a nuisance. I know that I don't really belong here, but... damn it. Aslan chose me to be here so I am here.

What would Susan or Lucy do? Carry on I suppose, ignore it. But I'm not like them, obviously, I'm from sixty years in the frigging future for a start... I can either tell him that I heard him taking about me and give him a piece of my mind. Or I could simply just...

A mass of envelopes stood piled on the desk that Mr Beaver now located. _Simple and dignified. _

'Mr Beaver?' I asked politely, my voice cracking.

'Oh! Yes, my lady?' he responded, his bright cheery voice, momentarily froze the pain inside of me.

'Could you show me, Queen Susan's wardrobe and then the stables, if you don' t mind?'

'Of course.' He finished his letter, placed it on to another pile and hopped off his stool.

Staring at my reflection, I almost smiled. A velvet jacket, similar to a Victorian or Edwardian riding jacket, however with a fitted waist and breeches. As quickly as I had came, I was gone, Mr Beaver was still waiting for me after all.

'Thank you, I hope I didn't keep you too long.'

'Nonsense, it was only five minutes, to the stables?' I smiled. Thankfully I had not yet run into anyone. Mr Beaver led me down many passage ways and stair cases, all the while the fantastical surrounded me as if they where simply the mundane. The stables were located just east of the main entrance, a large dark oak building stood, an arch way stood at the entrance and exit, flanked with the rearing lion on either sides of the pillars which supported the building. To my surprise it was thatched, the building was in many ways the complete opposite to the stone, albeit welcoming Cair Paravel. I thanked the beaver kindly and cautiously continued into the stables alone.

The familiar waft of horses hit me, immediately I was greeted by several heads popping out of the stables on either sides of me. Laughing slightly, I stoked the nearest, marvelling at its calming effect on my racing heart.

'Gwen!' I must of jumped about a foot in the air, my heart quickening uncomfortably. I looked around, only to see the four Pevensies, preparing to go for a ride. I could help it I groaned, if I wasn't dead all ready, I would have probably contemplated suicide. I heard the horses next to her chuckling slightly. If horses in England could sense emotions, perhaps Narnian horses could sense the root of those emotions? I added this to the mounting lists I had acquired since my arrival here.

'Blimey!' Edmund said chucking, 'I'm not that bad am I?'

I smiled back, 'I do believe beauty is in the eye of the beholder, your majesty.' My eyes twinkling. Edmund laughed.

'Touché.'

'Are you leaving?' Lucy inquired, I noticed that the young queen was wearing similar attire to myself and queen Susan.

'Er.. No, just arrived actually, Mr Beaver told me about the stables and...'

'Excellent!' Susan said, 'Come, I have to admit, that colour does suit you better.' I went scarlet.

'I'm sorry y..your majesty, but you did say..' hurriedly apologising and figiting the jacket. Susan waved the comment away. And led me over to a magnificent dappled grey horse, which towered above me.

'You can ride Amzara ,he's excellent cross country.'

'Darn you, Su, just give away all the best horses why don't you.'

'You always say that Phillip is the finest horse in Narnia, Yes I defiantly remember you saying that.'

'She has a point Ed.' Peter chimed in, causing me to go hot. Whilst I was tightening the girth and checking the stirrup lengths. I noticed Susan giving Peter a dirty look.

'Can we please, just get on and go riding?!' Susan said exasperated. 'I haven't been on a horse in over forty years!'

The company fell silent, a heavy fog hung all around them, whist stable boys busied themselves in tacking the respective horses.

I lead Amarza out into the yard, followed quickly by Peter and Susan. Peter called over to me,in an air of kind superiority, 'Are you sure your going to be ok, he is a big horse you know.'

To demonstrate my point, I swung confidently into the saddle and began walking the horse, getting used to his sheer size more than anything. _Please for the love of Aslan do not let me bugger this up. _

I heard the rest of her company join me, as they walked peacefully out of the yard and into the rolling hills that she had first glimpsed Cair Paravel from. I saw a group in the distance, I recognised Caspian, his hair was the biggest give away. I glanced behind me, the group looked like they where going hunting. Peter and Susan where deliberately avoiding each others eye.

'I'm going off to explore, see you later.' And without waiting for an answer I broke into a canter, trying to get as far away as I possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pool

Chapter 3

Discalimer : I don't own it... really I don't.

A/N : Naiad, Dryad.. sorry about the mix up.

The sun was gleaming, illuminating my way, its rays giving a soft hazy outline to my surroundings. Amarza pawed at the ground, clearly impatient. I pushed him on, I had lost sight of the others. I didn't care, I was still reeling from what I had overheard earlier, I suppose deep down that I knew that Peter didn't like me.... but to such an extent? I hate crying, my eyes swell up like I've had a bad hay fever reaction and my face goes all red a blotchy, to my dismay fat tears began to fall from my cheeks, for the first time I truly missed England.

The fields began to peter out until I reached a glade of some kind, ice cool blue water, sat still and silent, the only sound was a waterfall which sounded like singing. Low over hanging willow trees surrounded the water, so it was completely blocked from outside view. No one seemed to be about, and frankly I needed time to just cool off. Amarza seemed to read my mind, and stopped at an opening in the trees, I slipped off, stumbling slightly. I swear that he began to chuckle, he allowed me UN -tack him and trotted off somewhere to be with his horse-y friends or something.

I looked at my self in the water, cringing at my appearance, I took of Su's jacket, and breeches, carefully leaving my clothes somewhere I could see them – I had seen and read to many comedy's to know that you never: shut your self in a wardrobe or a broom closet, with either no way of escape and with someone who you have feelings for. And to always leave your close within your line of sight or else calamity will ensue.

Luckily I was still wearing a shirt and bloomers, for decencies sake more than anything and I jumped in. Blissful cool water enveloped me, no sound, could be heard, just the coolness of the water, I promptly returned to the surface. A pair of eyes were staring at me, I screamed, splashing madly and kicking trying to get away.

'Please I did not mean to startle you my lady.' I looked, a Naiad floated on the water,the bottom half of her torso seemed to melt into the water, the top half of her torso grew some form of plant life covered most of her body.

'Oh! Its...OK.' I tried to recover myself, regain some form of composure. Trying hurriedly to think of all the books which contained any information of Naiads. I looked at the woman, dryad... person. Her face was extremely angular, a painting made real, all of her other features became obsolete when I saw her eyes. They were blue, I mean totally blue, no pupil, iris, nothing. And they changed as well, swirling shades of blue. A light bulb went off, : Blind. Naiads are completely blind, unlike their cousins the Dryads, which can see however their sense of smell is almost non existent. Naiads however use sonar, like a bat or a dolphin. I nearly cried with relief, she couldn't see me

'I'm sorry.' I added quickly aware that I was staring at her, 'I've never seen a Dryad before...'

'I've never seen a Daughter of Eve before..'

'Daughter of.. Oh...' I felt my self smiling.

'How old are you, my lady?' her voice was light and musical

'I'm twenty, please don't call me a lady, I'm not'.'

'Oh, I'm as young as the summer breeze in this Narnia, in Aslan's Country I do not come from where the White Witch came to, although I have heard stories of her 100 years of ice. ' White Witch, White Witch..... Oh that was that woman who covered the land in snow and the wardrobe.....

'You are not a lady?' She inquired

' No, I am not related to the High Kings and Queens... Aslan brought me here recently.'

'Not yet... oh dear..' she muttered quietly to herself. And soon turned back to me. 'You seem sad, tell me.' She stretched out a hand reassuringly. I did not want to at first, but then.... maybe I did have to talk to someone, she seemed nice enough, she apparently knew of the Pevensies, despite have never met them. Sensing my reluctance, she smiled, her head tilted like a dog to one side.

'My name's Nerine. What's yours?'

'Guinevere, Gwen.' I was aware that I was still treading water, but some how it didn't stop me, I blurted the whole thing out, about meeting Mrs Ravenscroft, Aslan, the whole thing with Peter...

She stopped and she listened and she didn't interrupt me. It was quite nice, when I had finished rambling she said ' What is the problem?'

I must have looked totally flummoxed because she continued, 'I mean... you say that King Peter does not like you... well... that his loss. Don't worry, I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation for him not appealing to like you.'

'Like what?' I tried to keep the exasperation from my voice.

'I don't know, humans are difficult and confusing. However what you need to ask your self is... why do you want him to like you?'

I did not expect that. I remember I had a room-mate who had only boarded with me for about a week, she got homesick and eventually left but, She was nice, Kathleen..? She studies Physiology, she used to explain it to me whilst we where playing cards... the one thing I can remember is that, you only seek approval of those you think highest of : your parents, teachers, you want to do well, to please them, to make them proud. You don't seek approval from a pet, you also seek prove if you have an inferiority complex, but after lengthy diagnosis, I was just considered shy.

Why did I want him to like me? I didn't so much care that he spent more time with his siblings or anything like that, I was happy for Susan. Granted I had never had much of a family but.....

'Guinevere?' Nerine asked tentatively, snapping me out of my inner dialogue.

'Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said...' Nerine looked at the sky,

'I am afraid I am going to have to go, my sisters and I are going up stream. It was nice to finally meet a daughter of Eve.'

'It was nice to meet you too.' I said meekly. She swan dived back into the water and vanished from my view. I smiled, suddenly the ache in my legs had just intensified, struggling I half doggy paddled, half dragged my self through the water to the rock, where the waterfall crashed onto. Climbing on top, and just simply sitting down, allowing my feet to dangle into the water whilst a warm shower of water cascaded on to my back and hair. I kicked my feet under water, I was a child again. A overwhelming feeling of begin humble and being blessed came over me, it was soon shattered when I heard a male voice call over to me.

'Hullo?! Is that Gwen?' I looked up sharply, a rabbit caught in the headlights. It was all of them, well all of the male persons anyway. I nearly burst into tears, I don't think I've ever wanted to just dig myself a whole and just die to such an extent before. It looked like they had all been hunting, all sweaty and breathing heavily, it was a sight best seen from afar. Not however when you are soaked though, with only underwear, a riding shirt and bloomers to separate you from a large group of young males. It could not get any worse, I saw the hair. It did get worse. _Bollocks. _

I waved, trying to put a smile on my face, it was pretty funny, however I have never been confident exposing myself at the best of times.... Well good time to start, I grinned and waved back. 'Yes, Your majesties.'

'Erm...' It was Eustace who spoke, clearly trying to look at a very interesting reed formation.

'We need some water...' it was Caspian, 'But Edmund threw the sacks into this pool.'

I heard some objection in the background, 'I did not throw them!' Two sets of hoof beats came forward, Eustace and Caspian moving aside to make way for them_. Buggering Hell._

Deciding that I couldn't bare the shouting across a peaceful pool, I dived off the edge of the rock and did my most graceful front stroke. I came to rest at the side of the bank, diving slightly before coming up to air, scraping the hair out of my eyes as I did so

'Sorry.' I said sheepishly, 'What was it you wanted again?'

'The bottles' Peter began, a strange look on his face that I couldn't for the life of me place. 'Have you seen them?'

Oh..' I looked around, I spotted a sack towards the bottom of the pool, and dived. How the hell I managed to pull it up I will never know. Never underestimate a woman's skill in something when she is trying to impress a bunch of men on horse back. I levered it up to him, who to my great annoyance lifted it with apparent ease. He thanked me, he and Edmund dismounted, whilst the rest hurried away.

Peter began to fill the empty bottles whilst Edmund contented himself by sticking his head into the cooling pool.

A contented sigh rose from where Edmund had risen.

'Better?' Peter said chuckling

'Yes.' Edmund said, washing his neck. Unaware of what I should do, I contented my self by thinking who would win a game of water polo. Edmund had the speed, however Peter had the strength and longer arms... and broader shoulders.

The splashing sound broke me out of my reverie, it was brotherly combat, a fight to the death.... or who was the wettest. I managed to , locate my clothes. Where in Edmund landed in the pool. Dragging Peter with him, I got out trying to blend in. I looked back once to see that Peter was again staring at me, I felt my face grow hot, pretending I didn't see him, I carried on getting dressed. Thankfully Edmund put a stop to it, by rugby tackling Peter under water.

Amzara was waiting for me, I tacked him up and got on, I couldn't resist it, I looped round to see how the fight was going, making out that I was simply warming Amzara in again. Peter was winning. It made me smile somehow. I saw Lucy, Su and Jill coming towards me, all with bows strung on their backs, I made my way over.

'What happened to you?!' laughed Susan. As louder sounds of splashing could be heard in the pool. She raised her eyebrows.

'I'll tell you later. What have you been up to?' We slowly made our way back, pausing ever so slightly to look through a gap in the trees to see Edmund jumping off the rock and into the water and by the sounds Peter and Eustace.

Jill was chuckling to herself, from what I had seen of her, she always seen so nice. As we lead the horses back into the stables, Susan came up to me.

'Hello.' she smiled

'Hi.'

'Are you ok?' her lovely face furrowing.

'What do you mean?'

'I been neglecting you lately.'

'No, no, you've barely seen your family, I mean its been over sixty years, I wouldn't presume..' I added quickly.

'No but, I should have asked you whether you wanted to come or not.'

I fell silent, I couldn't necessary argue with that, I had been left on my own.

'To be honest Su, I don't think everyone would be happy about that.'

'What are you talking about?!' A look of confusion passed over her face, but her eyes betrayed her thoughts, she knew I meant Peter.

'I heard what he said about me.' I said it simply, but it wasn't accusatory. It wasn't her fault that her brother positively hated me.

She fell silent, I heard Lucy and Jill coming up behind me, chatting animatedly. I didn't know what to do, so I walked away. I came back into the courtyard, found my room, ran a bath and got changed.

Supper was being served as I made my way down, the dining hall was buzzing with chatter and excitement. I stopped before walking in, hoping to regulate my breathing. I put a smile on my face, and walked serenely into the hall.

Su and Lucy turned around when they heard my heels, Peter also looked up. Lucy motioned to a seat on her right, I bobbed and sat down. Tucking into the gorgeous food.

Conversation varied, from times previous to the state of the kingdom now. Caspian and his son were not present, people I learnt could come and go as they pleased, living when they wanted. It was assumed Caspian lived when he was king, after the Golden Age. The Pevensies, and Jill however chose to live in the Golden Age, where many of their friends now resided. The kingdom was exactly like the Golden age, except for want of a better word : more paradise-y.

'Gwen.' Edmund asked, looking at me from across the oak table. ' Whats England like now?'

'Well... where do I start?'

'Is there still football?' Susan rolled her eyes and Lucy looked at him incredulously.

'Yes.' I said trying not to laugh, 'But I choose not to follow it.'

Edmund looked like he was about to follow up, when Lucy interjected 'Do you dance Gwen?'

I looked at her, my mouth falling open comically, luckily I remembered to shut it and reply.

'No, ma'am' I felt my self blushing, it was equivalent to going to a chocolate tasting session, whilst being on a diet. It was bound to come up.

'I've seen you dancing into a hairbrush.' said Susan, I went scarlet. 'Your quite good.'

'Thank you Su.' I muttered, she nudged me playfully.

'I always feel best when I'm dancing.' Lucy said dreamily. _Oh dear,_ my soup started to rumble in my stomach, I regretted eating it.

'Tomorrow, we shall have a ball!' Lucy declared as her face lit up, Peter and Edmund surfaced from a conversation they were having to glance over.

'Tomorrow?'

'Yes, Edmund tomorrow, no swords please, its most undignified, do you remember what happened with the Countess?'

'I can assure you that was my sword, nothing else!' It was Edmund's turn to go red, I laughed raising my eyebrows.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

A/N : Thanks for reading, please R&R! Munchykins. :)

The next day came with a distinct feeling of panic, I awoke in my four poster bed, in a cocoon of loveliness and comfort. This oasis was soon shattered when I remembered the ball that evening. Trying to look on the bright side I got to wear a beautiful dress.... I still couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream, but I don't dream, I've never dreamt. People have say 'You must dream, you simply must forget, but no I didn't.' So this couldn't be a dream, its more real than anything that I could ever dream of. And if this was my dream, I would have made myself thinner.

A knock on my door lifted me from my reverie, 'Come in.'

Lucy entered, already dressed and looking radiant in yellow: 'Hello, I trust you slept well?'

'Oooh, yes thank you my lady.' I said stretching. 'I can't get over how comfortable these beds are... there just heavenly.'

Lucy beamed, 'I don't like to hurry you, but we are going for a picnic and Su said she wanted to teach you how to shoot.' She strode over to my wardrobe pulling out two dresses and comparing them against me, as I quickly washed my face. Deciding on a dark green number, with double trumpet sleeves with a gold lining.

She pushed me down on to a stool, grabbed a hairbrush and attacked my hair with full ferocity. She then pushed me behind the changing divider, throwing me the dress. I had never to this day been handled this roughly by neither man nor woman. I quickly pulled the fabric over my head, and followed Lucy out onto lawn.

Lush rich grass was all that could be seen, a few trees were dotted around, delicate pink blossoms blooming on everyone. In the distance I could see the group of trees which surrounded the pool, I felt myself grow hot.

Several targets were all set up in a line, all with varying skill. In front of this, a safe distance away, I saw the Pevensies, sitting down on the lawn sipping fresh lemonade.

Susan spotted us and waved us over. Lucy yelled, 'Race you!' and sped off.

'Not fair! I can barely walk in this dress!' I set off after her, feeling the wind on my face, whipping at my hair.' Lucy beat me easily, I soon joined them. 'That was not fair! You know I can barely walk in this dress!.' Lucy laughed evilly. 'Your evil.' I said pretending to sulk.

'Welcome to our world.' muttered Edmund getting up from where he was sitting. 'Come on Lu, you owe me a rematch.'

'I wouldn't want to embarrass you Ed in front of our guests.' Lucy smirked.

'Oh he does that anyway.' I jumped, it was Peter. 'After you've thrashed him Lu, I think that he and I should have another go at sparring. I haven't been able to sleep at night knowing that my little brother is better than me at something.'

Edmund punched him playfully on the arm, 'You better get used to those sleepless nights Pete, because I'm gonna win again.'

Susan rolled her eyes; 'Come on Gwen, lets leave the children, I need to teach you how to shoot.'

Edmund and Lucy lined up by a stone with Peter standing about one hundred metres away.

'Hey Su!' Peter yelled, 'Could you possibly accidentally hit Edmund?' She waved.

'I gotta see this.' I muttered.

'Who do you think would win?' She had her head tilted to one side, almost like she was trying to figure out a particularly hard maths equation.

'Well Edmund just looks speedy.' I glanced at her, 'However Lu, just...'

'GO!'

A blur of Pevensies shot by, silk and fabric flying flew the air. I immediately looked at the finished line. I had no idea, Edmund was evidently victorious since he was beating his hands in the air, shouting non translatable verbs and jumping up and down.

'Oh dear. He's not going to let this go.' Susan was shaking her head, chuckling slightly. Edmund was now on the floor. With Lucy walking away,with a satisfied smile on her face.

'I think Ed, may be incapacitated for a while.' I noticed.

'Right, its pretty simple.' Su, took me through the parts of the bow and all the safety rules. Such as, do not fire when her younger brother is walking across the firing zone. She said it was an accident.

I picked up a bow, it was surprisingly heavy, intricate carvings wove their way across the wood. Su knocked an arrow for me and gently moved my arms into the correct position. I slowly pulled the string back, feeling the build up of power. I looked along the shaft, out of the corner of my I saw Peter and Edmund sparring. I smiled, he was very good looking.

Twang!!, Pthump!.

I had let go, the arrow landed about two metres away from any targets in any way shape or form. I smiled apologetically.

Susan smiled knowing, which of course made me go scarlet. 'Try aiming at the target.' That made me concentrate, she loaded the bow again, concentrating, I pulled the bow string back until my hand brushed my cheek. Susan checked I was aiming, and nodded.

Twang!! Pthump! The arrow landed, in the outer circle. In my defence it was nearer the middle.

'Not bad, you could be quite good if you practised.' I smiled.

'Thanks, how long did it take you?'

'Not that long.' Modesty radiating from every pore.

'That's pretty good.' Edmund said, Peter and Lucy came over and downed several glasses of lemonade. After carefully setting the bow down, I noticed that Edmund resembled a beetroot.

'Hot, Edmund?' I noticed.

'Just a tad.' wiping his face on his towel.

'Who won?' Susan asked.

'Me, of course.' Peter smirked.

'Your brother's extremely modest.' I whispered to Lucy, eyebrows raised.

My stomach rumbled loudly. 'Sorry! I didn't have any breakfast.'

'You should have said!' Lucy scolded me, she reached down and opened the little basket and took out some apples and a couple of the most delicious bread rolls I have ever seen.

I sat down, attacking my roll, whilst Susan practised more and Peter and Edmund continued sparring. Lucy stayed with me chatting about how she first entered Narnia.

'Don't you want a go?' Peter called over to me, trying to start some kind of conversation. Despite my better judgement, my stomach started to churn.

'No, Thank you, I would rather watch the professionals. Anyway my hand eye co-ordination is dreadful at the best of times.' I smiled. I seemed to be doing more smiling in the few days in had been in Narnia. Although I had also cried more and never felt more alone. Touché.

He smiled slightly, it was nice. A little person at the back of my mind was holding up a sign saying : _he said he doesn't want you here. _But like most things I ignored it. And tucked into my apple, feeling all warm and snug in side.

'So is it like this all the time?' I gestured to the weather and the scenery.

'No, we have seasons and the weather does change, the people who live in other parts of Narnia. They need the rain to grow crops.' Peter replied, before leaving with Edmund, I presumed to have a re-match.

'Oh, so what about war, I mean, do you ever go to war with neighbouring countries or even a civil war.'

'Sometime, if the boys want to practice they tactical skills, an nameless invading army comes. But no one gets hurt, thankfully. But an actual war, no Aslan wouldn't allow it.'

'Oh good. This may sound like a stupid question but, why then do you practice arms?'

Almost on cue, the swapping of the guards could be heard. It reminded me of Buckingham Palace, with the guards and their bear skin helmets. My heart strings twinged ever so slightly, as I thought of England. But it was like remembering a holiday when you were little, full of memories and laughter, but ultimately my home was now here, and I suppose it always had been.

'Tradition I suppose, Narnia was never a warring nation. We like to be peaceful. We had to fight to get here, so now we don't. Do you still have the guards at Buckingham Palace, come to that who's queen?'

'Yes, and Yes,' I chuckled slightly. 'The Queen's still Elizabeth, they still have the guards. Although many people feel the monarchy is now obsolete.' I looked at her cautiously. I didn't really know how she was take it.

'Oh.' She did not say anything else. I supposed it was like hearing something from a far off land which you visited once when you were a child.

'I didn't share their opinion, if that counts for anything. I hope I haven't upset you.' A knot had tightened in my stomach, I hoped she hadn't taken offence.

'It doesn't matter. Honestly.' She waved it away, smiling at her.

'Thank you.' I said simply.

'Your Welcome.'

Lucy glanced up at the giant clock, it wasn't really a clock, it was a sun dial. I have never seen a sun dial to such a scale before, it was sodding enormous. It was flecked with gold, so the tower would shine when the sun hit it. Fantastic.

'How long have we got?' wondering if they had Curlers in Narnia.

'A couple of hours. We haven't had a ball in such a long time.' Her face grew dark.

'I'm sure it will be lovely....Lucy...'

'Yes Gwen?'

'I'm really nervous about the ball.'

'Why?' Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. 'There's nothing to be nervous about.' She smiled, this didn't soothe my worries however as I continued.

'I don't know how to dance.' I whispered, glancing around. To my surprise, Lucy laughed.

'Neither did I, when I first came here. At our Coronation, we had to dance. I can still remember how nervous I was, admittedly, I was a lot younger. However I had no dance experience what so ever and we had to perform a dance in front of more than a hundred people.'

'What happened?'

'Nothing, I got scared. Peter talked to me just before we walked onto the dance floor. Turns out everyone was just as scared as I was.'

'Go on.' I was like child who was being told a bedtime story.

'We walked onto the dance floor and just let the music take over. That's the best thing you can do, just relax. You'll be fine.' She smiled reassuringly.

'Thanks.' Feeling some of the snakes in my stomach turn into butterflies. 'If you excuse me, my lady. I think I may have another go at shooting.'

Knocking the arrow, I looked down the shaft, trying to focus on the middle of the target. My arm started to moan, I let go. Twang!! Pthump! The arrow landed in the inner circle.

'Damn.' I muttered. With Susan's help I managed to get one bulls eye, it was on the edge however. But it was a bulls eye. I was quite pleased with myself. Forgetting myself, I did yell, to some extremely strange looks ;

'Oh yes!' In the style of the tenth incarnation of a man in the medical profession. Call it a guilty pleasure.

Going red, and unable to look Susan in the eye for several minutes I collected my arrows, including the first one, which had gone off into completely the wrong direction. This gave me time to completely hate myself, promise never to talk again and to come full circle.

'I think you've had enough archery for one day.' Smiling Susan gently taking the bow and quiver off me.

'Yeah.' I laughed nervously, quickly I changed the subject. 'You know the ball later.' She nodded, clearly a bit confused. 'I know this is another stupid question but... what do I wear?'

'Clothes. Well, you could borrow one of my dresses, but since I know that Pete wants more balls now that were together again.' A wistful smile graced her,before continuing. ' So I think you should see the Royal seamstress she can make you a couple of dresses ready for tonight for you to choose.'

'Really?!' Frankly I was gob smacked, the dress that I was wearing now was beautiful, I couldn't imagine what a Narnian ball gown looked like. Then a thought hit me, Susan and Lucy both looked wonderful now, how the hell are they going to look, when they have been through hours of preparation. My heart sank, I know its clichéd but, I knew that whatever I did I wouldn't feel pretty, no matter how much time or how beautiful the dress was.

'Are you ok, its just you looked crestfallen about something?'

'Oh I'm fine.' I lied.

'Here, I've finished practising, and Lucy said that she wanted to see Mr Tumnus today, perhaps I could go with you?'

'If your sure..my lady.' I added hurriedly. ' I mean, I don't want to keep you, from your duties.' She waved a hand. 'Or your family.' I added pointedly.

She began to walk towards the castle, waving farewell to the others and motioned me to follow her.

***

'What do you think?' Susan twirled in front of me a sheet of velvet flowing behind her.

'Beautiful, as always.' She nodded in that way people who are well aware they are attractive. Not in arrogance, however when Mrs Ravenscroft used to talk to me about when she was younger.. Put it this way she wasn't the most modest of girls.

I had been standing up for the best part of an hour, whilst a squirrel stuck pins into me and a rabbit had been taking measurements. Dispute the surreal surroundings. I was quite enjoying myself, I was excited, it was lovely. I chatted to the rabbit, who I learnt had a husband and sixteen children – they where rabbits after all. Her name was Niele, and her husband Ewell, which I learnt both meant spring in old Narnian.

Not long after Susan had gone off to have a relaxing bath, Lucy arrived looking windswept, with cheeks and lips pink and her dress stained slightly with mud and grass stains.

'Hello, my lady.' I looked down at her, regretting as one of the pins went into my abdomen. Wincing, 'How was the walk.'

'Bracing, but lovely all the same.' She stood on a plinth opposite me and two badgers literally came out the wood work. I nearly jumped of my plinth in surprise. I recieved a high pitch tut and a back full of pins for my actions But really they came out of the wood work, as I looked at it closer I saw a little door, painted accordingly, it even had a brass little knocker. There must be hundreds of passageways around the castles, it must be a lot quicker way to get around.

A mental image of a badger driving a convertible red sports car, with the roof down through a tunnel suddenly sprang into vision.

'What dress did Su have?' bringing me back to earth

'I think she said it was similar to her coronation dress.' Lucy smiled softly.

'How wonderful! Are you still nervous about the dance?'

'Err, very!' I laughed nervously.

The two badgers placed a dress over Lucy's head and began to sew and make alterations immediately.

'What dress are you going to have?' I assure you,I'm not all about clothes and material. But the Narnian clothes... are just sublime. I cannot help myself my heart just melts, the amount of time and effort and detail which has gone into making them.... makes me go all girly!

'I may steals Su's idea, its the first formal occasion we've all been together. Of course, it may need to be fitted now, I was only eight years old when we first came into Narnia after all.'

'Do you ever miss England?' I asked tentatively. I thought she was going to bite my head off, but she didn't. It was similar to saying to the Pope, 'So er... Richard Dawkins.. Do you think's he's an alright bloke?'

'Not really, Narnia's my home. Its like a holiday, I've come home. When Su wasn't here, I missed all the times that we where together and happy. Events leading up to the Last Battle, she did say somethings which hurt me. Which hurt us all. So in a way I was glad she wasn't here, Aslan's country isn't something to be taken for granted or treated like its a fairy tale.' Her eyes burnt with such reverence it made me tear up slightly. The Valiant queen was in the room. 'But now she's back and it seems to me that she is truly sorry.' She looked at me with full sincerity, a youth's wisdom : 'Do you believe this is real?'

'I..I..It must be. I feel emotions, I'm hurt, my imagination isn't that spectacular. It _feels _real, some how it feels like. I've come home.' My voice shook.

She smiled, 'I knew already, it was nice to hear it though.' I smiled back.

'Done miss.' The hyperactive squirrel damn near ran into the wall trying to get a mirror.

'Oh crap.' I muttered , nervous about what I was going see.

'You look lovely.' Lucy smiled. The squirrel pulled back some silk to reveal a mirror standing behind it.

A gown of red velvet was draped over me, it was slightly off the shoulder, with the long flowing sleeves which I had become slowly accustomed to, the neck line hung slightly lower than usual, any lower and it would have been indecent. Gold embroidery on the hem and around the neck line was exquisite, the skirt had some how became bigger, as though there had been netting underneath it, making it some what a-line.

I felt my self welling up, I started to twirl on the spot, a sheet of scarlet trailing behind me.

'You do like it don't you?' Lucy asked, her eyes slightly wide, glancing at the seamstresses who looked very nervous.

I smiled, that was all that I could do really. For once in my life, I felt lovely. Now doesn't that sound pathetic! 'I love it, thank you.' I said, my voice cracking slightly. Lucy did look fantastic – as per usual, and I knew that I would never look like her, my bone structure just simply wouldn't allow it, the dress... I still had wide hips, a sizeable bum, and a stomach I wished would just go away... But it made them... tolerable. Would be the best word, I was still me, I hadn't put on any Bridget Jones pants and suddenly lost a couple of pounds, or had magical squirrel liposuction.. It just emphasised my best assess...ahem and my narrow waist.

'Eeeeee!' I twirled again squealing . Lu, started to chuckle as I jumped up and down. Pain shot up my arm, I regretted it at once.

'Could you please sit down miss?' a terrified face peeped out from behind a sewing box.

'Oh.. Sorry!.' I sat down on the designated chair as a squirrel brushed my hair, a big, stupid grin plastered on my face.


	5. Chapter 5: Rhea

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

After excusing my self, I grabbed a cloak, and ran down stairs. I needed a drink, a large one, my stomach had been churning for half an hour and I couldn't stand it any longer. Knowing my luck, I would make it down stairs and vomit all over the ball room floor. One of the only places I could get to: the kitchen, the stables, and the dining room. After getting lost once and nearly tripping over a badger. I found the kitchen.

The kitchens in Cair Paravel was nearly the size of a suburban house, marble and rosewood, with stone pillars, wide stain glassed windows, depicting tales of old. Splashes of colour floated around the room, illuminating the chaos from within.

Servants, like bees in a hive where busying themselves with the preparation for tonight's dance, shame washed over me. Here was me worried about dancing, when these poor people, probably didn't stop working until we went to bed.

A very harassed looking dwarf came up to me. 'Is there anything I can do for you, my lady, do the high kings or queens request for anything?' He looked like if I would have said anything he would have simply burst into tears.

'Erm...no.. could I just have a cup of wine please... If its not to much trouble.' He nodded and trotted away, the other servants muttering under their breath.

Hot waves of air crashed over me, letting my knees sink ever so slightly under the pressure of the smell of delicious food. The dwarf trotted back, his beard smoking slightly. I thanked him and took the cup, motioning that he should pat his beard: he looked down, back up at me, shrugged, bowed and trotted off. People where rushing past me, I could hear grumbling and cursing in old Narnian. I quickly made my exit and sat down on the steps leading into the courtyard.

To my surprise, a girl, about the same age as me, perhaps a bit younger, was sitting to the right of me; sobbing, with her knees pulled up to her, her face buried in her knees, her arms shielding her from the outside world. I took a gulp of my wine, and slowly reached out to her. I gently placed my hand on her back, she jumped. I quickly removed my hand, not wanting to offend her. 'I..I'm sorry.' I stammered awkwardly 'I just wanted to know what was the matter.'

She looked at me as though I was an alien to her, she had gorgeous long black curly hair, which hung in tight little ringlets down her back, her ebony skin, now blotchy with crying, brown orbs, bloodshot and full of tears.

'What do you want?! My lady.' she hissed at me with such venom, bile rose in my throat.

'I'm sorry.' I recoiled. 'You were obviously upset...' I tailed off, I got up. I shook my head. 'Screw you.' I hissed back. She shot to her feet.

'What did you say!?' her accent was different to all the other Narnians, I couldn't place it, it wasn't Archenland or Calcormen, it certainly wasn't Telmerine.

'You heard me, I was only seeing if you where ok..Excuse me for showing you some kindness.' I shook my head again. I strode away, the calmness I had felt from the wine disappearing and fermenting in my stomach. I probably should have been more patient. I started up the stairs, I heard footsteps behind me, I looked around. It was the girl, she looked as though she was about to reach out towards me. I spun around, regretting it as I nearly lost my balance, banging my shoulder off the wall, I winced, my arms had been aching all day, due to Su's lesson. She steadied me, I looked at her, a mixture of puzzlement and disdain on my face.

'Did you want something?' I was surprised my tone. She scowled at me, looked at the sky, thoughts seemed to be racing through her head, I watched as she physically fought back a retort, she took a few calming breaths looking at the stone floor, then back at me, her eyes were still blood shot, but thankfully no tears ran. I noticed that her mouth naturally curved upwards into a smile. 'I'm sorry.' She said sheepishly, it was obvious even to me that this wasn't something she did often, come to think of it, neither did I.

'It ok..I'm sorry too.' I looked at the floor. We stood in awkward silence for what seemed an hour or until the wine had stopped fermenting in my stomach. 'Look, if you don't want to tell me what you where upset about, fine... are you coming to the dance tonight?'

She looked at me, I looked her up and down...stupid question. I held out my hand, she looked at it disdainfully, I wiggled it, rolling her eyes she took it, and accompanied me upstairs.

The girl quickly let go of my hand, as we began to climb the laborious steps back to my room. She seemed to be concentrating on the wall. Her eyes were again filled with tears; 'I'm not going to get sent away am I?' her voice shook, I was taken back, how does this hostile girl, who was a few years younger than me could go an emotional one eighty in a matter of seconds. We reached the landing, I turned to her.

'Of course not, why should you think that?'

'Well...I was very rude.' she trailed off.

'Your not the first one... The some members of the monarchy are also rude too.' I stated

'The monarchy?' she said pointedly

'I'm not royal.' I chuckled, 'No way in hell' She raised her eyebrows.

'So, why are you dressed like similar to Queen Susan?' looking me up and down, I had taken my ball gown off earlier.

'Aslan brought me here, I used to care for Queen Susan when she was in England.' I said it quite simply, but the look on the girl's face, said other wise.

'You've conversed with the Lion, you must be important!' her eyes were wide.

A blush rose up my neck, 'I suppose.... but anyway I'm not royal, so I'm not a lady... I don't really know what I am.'

'Where do you come from.?..In England I mean, you must tell me all about it.' Her face lit up, her usual smiling mouth was grinning.

'Oxford..its a ci.., a large built up town.'

'Well...' she started

'Guinevere, Gwen...please?'

'Well, Gwen I hear by grant you the title of Grand Duchess of Oxfeild!' She gave a mock wave and bowed to me, I smiled.

'Since I am a Grand Duchess now, I hear by promote you to … Hang on, where are you from?!' I giggled.

'Felimath, the Lone Islands.' she grinned, 'Oh and I'm Rhea.' she added.

'I promote you to Grand Duchess of Felimath! Oh great and proud Rhea.' I did my best impression of one of my professors at Oxford. We curtsied to each other, waving to the starlings which where looking at us curiously. I burst out laughing at that point, Rhea joined me.

I heard footsteps, it was Peter and Edmund, speaking animatedly to each other, the stopped when they saw us.

'Hello ladies.' Edmund raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. As normal, I turned into little miss meek. Rhea, I had known her for three minutes and I felt more like myself around her, then I had ever done with the Pevensies. I was still me, but the crab which I had called Gwen, quickly ran back into its shell and closed all the doors and had dug a tunnel inside the shell and was currently scooping soil as camouflage.

'Your Majesties.' We chorused.

Edmund nodded grinning at Rhea, Peter just ignored me. I was used to it by now, all pleasantries were over. They strode off, Rhea glancing behind a pillar looking secretly at Edmund. She turned to me, I had my eyebrow raised.

'What?! Why are you looking at me like that. Stop looking... I do not like him... No I don't! Stop it! Well...maybe, he is very handsome isn't he.' She added this very quickly with an very amusing look on her face.

'Victory is mine!' I taunted her. 'HA! I knew it!' She gave me a look to say: stop now or you will lose one or more of your fingers. 'Shutting up.'

Silence, then : 'Did you say that I could come to the ball?' Sly, very sly.

'Oh!' I said in mock bravado 'Your interested now there's a hot guy involved?!'

She frowned; 'What's the temperature of King Edmund have anything to do with what we have been discussing?' I waved the comment away, grabbed her and pulled her bodily into my room. I had not anticipated the fall, it hurt. Rhea was ever so slight but even so, my arm was already killing me.. Groaning, we got up. Rhea gazed in awe at my room, running and throwing herself at the feather mattress.

I said that I would be back shortly, I ran to the seamstress, a badger was seeing to a nymph, pearlized in gold, I muttered my request to a squirrel, who returned promptly with a mass of silk of varying colours. I thanked him, and ran back to my room, to find Rhea staring out of my window, the sunlight illuminating her face.

'I have dresses!' I called, she turned, grinned and ran at me, snatched up a golden silk and ran behind the divider, under clothes flying everywhere. She jumped out, twirled a sweep of golden silk floated behind her. She bore a grin similar to mine earlier as she started to twirl again. I smiled sadly.

'What's wrong?' her face fell, her plain brown eyes boring into me.

I shook my head, 'You look lovely.' She raised her eyebrows, I noticed that she twiddled her thumbs when she was thinking about something. I sighed; 'Put it this way, no one is going to look at me, when your in the room.' I smiled. She rustled forward and hugged me.

'Do you do this often?' she said knowingly

'What?' I inquired

'Moan about your figure.' I spluttered, taken aback at her brash words. 'I'll take that as a yes then.' She smirked. I just looked on in total shock. 'Don't, you look lovely..I would become a slave in a hope to have your..' She gestured, being English I spluttered again, giggling like a school girl. Rhea walked over to the window, where you could see the golden sundial from earlier.

Rhea's face fell; 'I'm not going to be allowed in am I. Not since Kings Edmund and Peter know that I am a servant.'

It was my turn to give her a look. 'So? It was high time you, come to mention all of the servants had some time off, this is supposed to be the palace after all. Bollocks to the lot of them!' I grinned at her 'I could use my 'feminine wiles' and my 'contacts' to perhaps get you a dance with a Mr Edmund Pevensie..'

She grinned, and ran over to the window, I could see the ivory tower, the golden sundial glowed red in the setting sun. 'Not long, now.' She started to wash the ingrained grime off her arms and face, I contented my self with quickly stepping behind the divider and changing. When I resurfaced, Rhea was ready,looking radiant. She strode over to the oak panelled door and opened it, allowing me to pass through the door, before shutting it with a click.

I offered her my arm, she took it gratefully, she looked as nervous as I felt, she was shaking.

A large marbled staircase stood, from which a party could enter from either sides, where a servant would announce their name and rank. The staircase swooped down until it rested on the ground floor, three long tables were structured in a U- shape, which enabled the the use of the stone floor, and for the High Kings and Queens to have a perfect view of the staircase. Each noble man or women, or being as I quickly learnt, was announced, walked or made their way some how down the staircase. Stood at the bottom, bowed to the monarchy opposite them, and to the Lion's head which stood erect over the high table, then another servant would escort them to their allocated place.

We stood near the right entrance, behind a group of fawns, each wearing a scarf or neckerchief of some form, one even had a monocle. They where announced, and slowly made their way down the stairs. The confidence which had carried me so far, soon deflated as I caught sight of an extremely pretty blonde woman, who was being announced as : 'The Lady Rosaline of Telmar!'

'Oh God' I muttered, as we made our way toward the announcer, who I had the most enormous ears, I'd just noticed. He inclined his head, as we bobbed, Rhea muttered our names as I tried not to vomit.

'The Lady Rhea of Felimath and her companion, The Lady Guinevere.'

Trembling and trying to look like I was actually enjoying my self, we slowly made our way down the stairs. We reached the foot of the stairs, barely containing my joy of not falling down the stairs, we curtsied to the Kings and Queens. 'Now to the Lion.' I muttered. I saw Lucy smiling at me encouragingly, like a mother watching a baby taking its first steps.

'He's looking at me' Rhea muttered excitedly. I smiled at the group seated and allowed myself to be seated a few places down from Lucy.

'Excuse me.' I called to a waiter, 'There doesn't seem to be any seat for my companion.' He bowed and trotted off, he soon returned with a seat, which Rhea promptly sat down in. Taking a few calming breaths.

'Now, there's Prince Caspian.'

'Oooh!'

'Mmm yes, he is rather isn't he?'

'Rather what?'

'Never mind. There's his son and his descendant, I forgotten their names... damn. Anyway, there's Jill and Eustace, very nice, they came from England too.'

'Oh I've seen them. They are dreadfully nice.'

I murmured my agreement, 'That's of course Mr Tumnus and Mr and Mrs Beaver, that's Lucinda of Calormen and her Husband. No one knows his name, its a real mystery. Oooh Food!' That last statement was louder than I intended it to be, lots of people including Peter and Susan looked right at me. Rhea and I waved at them beaming, causing ripples of laughter. Peter turned back to his food, clearly not amused.

Dinner was of course delightful, I got to know Rhea a bit better and we chatted about life in Aslan's Country compared to England. I also chatted to Trumpkin, who's trivia on Narnian History astounded me, we even ended up having a feverish discussion on how the White Witch was destroyed.

'But she returned when Caspian X was becoming king.'

'She didn't return, a group of estranged and clearly delusional beings clearly thought that if they resurrected her, she would lead the Narnian's to freedom. Luckily King Caspian, Edmund and High King Peter put a stop to the ritual before it even began.'

'Could she ever return.'

'Impossible, Aslan wouldn't allow it.'

'But..' He cut me off.

'Aslan wouldn't allow it.'

'Oh ok, sorry.' He gave me a look.

Luckily, Peter stood up, silence slowly descended among the congregation. The raw power that he he wielded with no weaponry or voice, amazed and terrified me. He smiled at the people who surrounded him, charisma radiated from him in waves, making me go cold.

'Friends, I would like to thank you once again for coming. It has been such a long time since we all gathered like this in celebration. Not it battle or in fear, we celebrate the return of the Gentle Queen, ruler to the Radiant Southern Sun, and guardian of the Horn.' He murmured something along the lines of :'my sister', but I couldn't catch it. 'For now, we welcome her back with open arms, for we know that she, has earned her place to be among us.' My eyes narrowed, cheeky bastard, that was a swipe at me. 'The time for speeches and reminiscing is for another time, let us celebrate with dance and with song, let us dance and be merry. Let me raise a toast: Long Live Queen Susan.' The voices responded jubilantly, Peter nodded to a servant, who started up a band, complete with a faun playing a ukulele.

As tradition stated the Kings and Queens of Narnia, performed the first dance, it was ever so graceful, not a toe out of place, circular and fluid movements, it was the elements made real; the mountain ranges, the roaring seas to the trickling rivers, the driest deserts to the lush forests. I couldn't help myself but stare in awe and wonder. As soon as it began it, it ended, the company bowed to each other, and invited partners on to the dance floor. Rhea and I followed the crowd the velvet covered chairs, which stood on the perimeter on the floor. We sat, looking around, twiddling our thumbs awkwardly

Edmund made a beeline for me, 'Hello Gwen, care to introduce me to your lovely companion.' He winked at Rhea.

'Yes, I would.' I indicated to Rhea, 'This is Rhea, my friend, which I have known for the best of two and a half hours.' He kissed her hand, which Rhea seemed to almost burst with joy.

'Would I be able to take her away for a few minutes?' he gave me a sly grin, I resisted rolling my eyes.

'Sure.' I gently pushed Rhea, into him, she was swept away by her Prince Charming. I smiled and sat back down, looking around the room, a grand chandelier with great candles illuminated the scene before me. Dispute myself, I looked around for Peter, he was dancing with the pretty blonde from earlier. I rolled my eyes, even when dead, men where still men. I contented myself with the thought that they were not making any form of conversation. Rhea and Edmund, however seemed to be having a ball – hey hey! I'm here all night folks!_ Alone by myself... All by my self, don't wanna be all by my self, any more_.

'Excuse me.' I looked up and nearly swore. Peter, Peter in armour. Peter, who said he didn't want me here. Peter who with a single look, could make me jump him.

'Yes.' blinking to make sure I wasn't day dreaming. 'My lord.' I added quickly. He held out his hand gruffly, I took it. It was obviously wasn't a request. It was rough and I could feel blisters and sores down to sword practice. He took up position, hand on my waist, mine fell on his shoulder.

Shit.

The music had calmed down, thankfully, I allowed him to lead me, trying to calm my beating heart. He didn't look at me, as I him, I concentrated on the steps, and how his chain mail linked together. After a couple of tense minutes, he managed a 'So, how are you finding your time in Narnia?'

'Lovely, thank you.' I replied politely

'Who is your companion?'

'Rhea, she's from the Lone Islands.'

'My brother has taken to her.' Oh, what am I supposed to say to that?

A/N : Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6: Dreaming and Dancing

Chapter 6.

Disclaimer : I do not own Narnia.

'Oh. I cannot say that I have noticed.' I replied carefully.

'Yes, I worry about him sometimes.' a look of true concern flashed over his face, he quickly looked down, averting my eyes. I tried to swallow my nerves:

'Its lovely that you do.' He looked at me sharply, his eyebrows arched.

'Why is that exactly?' He twirled me forcefully around, miraculously I kept my footing.

'Well, many but not all, families in Britain are broken, and most of the families that I met hated each other, its a refreshing change to hear love instead of heartbreak for a change. I murmured sadly. I looked him straight in the eye, they were the most delightful shade of blue.

'Do you have family?' his tone changed slightly, although this was probably protocol, he did however seem to be genuinely interested.

'No.' I answered quickly, 'Well..' I trailed off.

'Go on.' he said roughly. Clearly impatient.

'Hang on a minute. I'm trying to think.' I looked up at him, clearly annoyed at his tone. His face was priceless, clearly he did not expect that. He spun me again, I quickly re-thought my tactics. 'I'm sorry, I did not mean to snap.. My mother died giving birth to me, I have no other known siblings, my father...basically he left me in a doorway.' His face changed into one of dignified loss.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Again this sounded repeated from a politically correct tape recorder.

'Thank you, but don't be, its not your fault.' I smiled at him, my neck grew hot. The music suddenly changed, the tempo returned in full vigour. 'Oh dear.' I muttered, as I looked down at my feet, concentrating on not tripping. I saw Rhea and Edmund getting into the swing of things, she had a massive grin on her face, it was infectious. Peter looked round to see the source of my amusement, a scowl appeared on his handsome features.

'Something wrong, Your majesty?' I said dangerously.

'No, nothing. I wondered, could you bring your companion to tea tomorrow under the old apple tree?'

'Of course, my lord.' Wondering what he was up to. The music stopped, he parted from me, we bowed to each other and went our separate ways. I suddenly felt terribly lonely and cold both in body and in soul. I looked around, he was dancing with the pretty girl from earlier, I sighed. I had enough dancing for one night, taking my leave and catching Rhea's eye, I quietly retreated to my quarters, my head buzzing from the night's events.

I settled into bed, pulling the covers and my knees up to my chin. I was trying to process what on earth had happened, he danced with me. I grinned stupidly. My grinned; why? Why out of all the pretty princesses did he want to dance with me? Bile rose in my throat, information, I shook my head, he was digging for information on myself and Rhea, more importantly why she was dancing with the King, he was obviously displeased. I had felt so lovely, now I felt used, he didn't get any real information out of me. How dare he?! Peter the High King needed a attitude adjustment, if he wasn't so damn intriguing and brave....and lovely. I shook my head, it was buzzing, flies where buzzing around my head, spreading panic and distress as the did so.

I got up again, and lit a candle, there was no way that I was going to get any rest at this rate, I strode over to the window, feeling like I was in a romantic – era film, my nightgown, would not had looked out of place in a costume drama, floaty and white. Lace, frills and ribbons, I floated towards the window, and flung it open, a light breeze caressed my cheeks. I smiled and closed my eyes, the Niiades where having fun tonight, it smelt of blossom and of a new day.

I must have dozed off, the next thing that I heard was Rhea coming in, trying and failing to sneak in, a rebellious school girl, out after curfew.

'Huh?' I groaned, trying to open my eyes.

'Oh! I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to wake you.' I waved it away, murmuring something along the lines of 'Bed' and 'Talk later', and collapsed onto the bed. Drifting into restless sleep;

I was back in Oxford, I was in the shower, in a large spacious bathroom, steam everywhere, I could feel the hot water soothing my muscles. I called out, I must have, I heard my voice and Peter entered the bath room, buttoning up a shirt and tucking it in to black trousers.

'Peter come on, you should be ready by now!'

He turned to me smiling; 'Look at you!'

'I'm not supposed to be at the groom's house five minutes ago, besides I've got an excuse.' I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel.

'Oh?' he said coyly, raising an eyebrow, 'What is that exactly?'

'No. We, more importantly you, do not have the time.' I smirked, 'I do enjoy bossing you about.'

'Heaven knows how I allow you to do that? If I had my way, you would have been in shackles and become my own personal slave.'

I rolled my eyes, brushing my teeth, next to him. 'How do you feel about him getting married?'

'To be honest, I never thought he would settle down, he was always the wild one.' He smiled, I squeezed him to me. I grinned.

'Doesn't it annoy you that all your siblings are settled? I mean, Edmund's married, Susan's engaged to that Puerto Rican guy and Lucy is already having her second child?'

'It enrages me.' Peter laughed, hugging me back. He felt my stomach, I had meant to tell him after the wedding, but....

'Peter, can I tell you something?' His face frowned.

'What is it? Is something wrong?' Panic rose in his voice, it suddenly hardened 'Has something happened to you?'

'No, no..no' I said quickly, trying not to stutter. I smiled, and drew him close I took a deep breath... 'Your going to be a daddy.' He stepped back, his face slackened.

'A. Are you sure?' his usual confident voice, now shook. I nodded, he looked at me, a wave of relief washed over me. He was beaming, laughing he lifted me up embracing me as he did. I squealed, kissing him roughly, as he placed me back down. His eyes and his whole demeanour seemed to be glowing.

The sword swung in the air, cleaving its way through Peter, I screamed as a woman proud and terrible stepped through him. Her golden hair billowing, her pale arm still raised, steam billowed from the icy staff as hot cold blood bathed her arm. She looked at me and smiled.

I woke, screaming,yelling, fighting to get away from her, that woman, I reached for a sword which was placed above my bed, flinging it, as if I could erase the image of her from my mind. Someone was moving below me, footsteps ran across the landing, the door banged open. I felt cold hands on mine, I released the sword, clattering to the floor, someone a lot stronger than me, forced me back into a lying position. I shut my eyes, fear was still coursing through my veins, I did not know if the strangers around me, where friend or foe.

Voices surrounded me, someone felt my forehead, I thrashed, I think I must had hit them hard, my hand stung painfully. A liquid was forced down my throat, I sunk back into a pair of strong arms, darkness engulfed me.

**

I opened my eyes, light streamed through the window, coating the furniture in a sticky sweet glow. Rhea was sitting in a chair, darning some socks, she was back in her servants uniform, her hair braided out of her eyes. I sat up, groaning, she looked up, and hurried over to me, kneeling at the foot of the bed.

'Are you ok?' Her face shone with concern.

'Yeah, I think so, should I be other wise?' stretching as I did so.

Rhea looked uncomfortable, she avoided my gaze, I looked around the room, it looked the same, nothing really looked out of place. My eyes fell on the sword, which had been placed far away from me on top of the dresser. I felt like I had been knocked with a cricket bat, the memories of last night came rushing back to me. I looked at Rhea;

'I had another nightmare didn't I?' She nodded sadly.

'Another, you mean this has happened before?'

I thought quickly, thoughts buzzed around me; 'Yes, but I never remember them, this would be the first time, that I could remember what the dream was about.' Rhea stayed silent. I touched my cheek, hot wet tears where coursing down my cheek. Once I started I couldn't stop, racking sobs burst from my chest, I couldn't stop, Rhea gave me a hug, I sunk my fingers into her shoulder, in some vain hope that Rhea could protect me from that terrible woman. After an age, the tears stopped, my body had nothing else to give.

'What happened?' She asked timidly. I looked down, I didn't particularly want to tell her, it was personal. However, it might help lessen the tight pain in my chest, but she might tell Edmund, or worse Peter. 'It might help.' She added after a while.

'You must promise not to tell anyone.' I looked at her, beseechingly.

'Of course not.'

'I was back in Oxford.. and I was in the show...bath and Peter walked in. We talked and..' I stopped, I looked down, swallowing my pride. I continued, 'I told him that I was pregnant..' I looked at her, almost daring her to laugh or to scoff, she did neither, her eyes swelled, somehow this made me feel worse. 'He was pleased.' I smiled sadly, 'Then.. he..' I gulped down my emotions. 'A woman, clove him in two, she stepped through him and.. Rhea it was terrible, she was tall, fair, and cruel. Her staff, it had his blood on. She didn't care. The way she looked at me. I still have no idea who it was...'

She looked at the floor, clearly disturbed, as was I. Her voice cracked; 'The woman, it could have been the White Witch?'

'The White Witch?'

She nodded, 'I suppose so.'

We fell silent, my eyes once again fell upon the sword, up till now I had been quite happy not to learn how to shoot or train to defend myself and despite my rational thoughts telling me that nothing could happen to me here, I had even had a conversation with Trumpkin about it. My skin went cold, I never wanted to see that women ever again. Even if she was dead, or gone, or forbidden access to Aslan's country, and the Cair Paravel did have more than sufficient barriers and protection. I still felt uneasy about not being able to defend myself, I had never felt this way back in Oxford, it was ironic that I was dead, and still worrying about safety, when I currently resided in a castle.

In an effort to change the subject, Rhea helped me out of bed, and plonked me behind the divider, where a copper bath stood, I undressed and washed my hair. The habits of a lifetime, even when your dead, facing the day with greasy hair was not something I was willing to contemplate. After half and hour I was ready to face the day, Rhea had braided my hair out of my eyes, the dark almost moss green dress I had chosen, allowed for free movement.

Rhea and I descended to the lawn, she chatted excitedly about what happened last night, all the juicy details....

'So he didn't dance with anyone else?' I asked excitedly.

'Well, he danced with the other Kings and Queens, but no...' she squealed.

'I'm glad, Peter asked after you.'

'Wasn't he dancing with you last night?'

'I know yeah. But it just seemed like he was digging for information on me, he wanted to know if you would come today.'

'Oh. What does that mean?'

'Christ, knows. Oops!' I looked around apologetically, I never knew if blasphemy back in England was the same in Narnia. Atheists, still cursed, I supposed this was really the same thing. I believed in Aslan, I couldn't break the habit of a lifetime though. 'I don't understand why he danced with me though. He could have just asked Susan, why me?'

Rhea shrugged and then frowned 'What am I going to say to King Edmund?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, do I say thank you, complement him, wait for him to complement me, that's if he does like me, and that's not to say that I like him...' Rhea blabbered.

'Rhea, shut up.' I said simply, she shut her mouth comically. 'You'll be fine, Edmund doesn't just bother with anyone, he hates all formalities and small talk. That's what Peter's for, same with Lucy and Susan. Although Lucy likes to meet knew people, apparently back in Narnia, I mean in before the thing with Tash. She didn't speak to people who she thought where false or didn't agree with. She refused to talk to slave traders, Susan came in and even then she has a short temper at the best of times. Believe me, Rhea, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have bothered.' I smiled. She smiled back, but she still looked nervous.

I saw them all, sitting on a tartan blanket, little sandwiches and cups of tea and cake, orbiting them. I almost smiled, how very English. Lucy waved us over, Susan seemed to be embroidering, Edmund and Peter where mending, sharpening; weaponry and other sharp looking objects. We bobbed and sat down next to Lucy. I noticed a small smile between Edmund and Rhea.

'How did you sleep?' Lucy inquired pleasantly.

'Fine, thank you.' Rhea replied quickly, I silently thanked her.

'And you, my lady?' I said politely.

'Lovely, I always sleep better after a ball. Do you care for some tea?'

'Yes, please, Rhea?'

'Yes, could I have one sugar in mine please, no milk.' Rhea requested.

'I heard about last night.' Susan whispered to me. I went cold. 'Don't worry, I won't gossip..about this any way.'

'Thank you, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out?' she tapped the side of her nose with her fore finger, knowingly. I rolled my eyes.

6


	7. Chapter 7:Constellations,

Chapter 7

A/N: A quick thank you to all of you for reviewing , its nice to know that people like and respond well the story which has been floating round my head for ages! I thrive on reviews, so any more would be much appreciated. Have fun.... Munchykins.

I decided to go with Peter's movie age rather than his book age, as it seems more logical to elect a sixteen year old, rather than a twelve year old. Also he has to fight... a twelve year old verses a white witch, let alone an even younger Edmund, the white witch could have just stepped on him... Excuse my little rant... enjoy..

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

I contented myself, knowing that anyone else, including Peter wouldn't know about my dreams, more importantly the contents of my dreams. I chatted to Susan and Lucy about daily life, back in the Golden Age, whilst Rhea and Edmund chatted and laughed about everything and anything. Peter, however shined his armour, and barely spoke, I smirked; he was getting more and more pissed off by the second. Despite this and my better judgement, I struck up a conversation, I swear there must have been something in the sandwiches.

'How did you learn to fight?' He looked at me, clearly perplexed. 'I'm sorry, I mean, you were sixteen when you first entered Narnia, correct?'

'Yes, I believe so.'

'Surly you had to learn somehow, you can't have had sword training and battle practice in England. '

'Orius, the general to my army. He trained me.'

'The centaur?' I smiled in wonder. 'The General of the army trained you? It must have been an honour.'

He nodded; 'It was indeed a rare honour, something that I am eternally grateful for.' Giggling could be heard to my left, I glanced over, Edmund was speaking in low tones to Rhea, who was almost doubled over laughing. Susan and Lucy almost rolled their eyes, but Peter's grew dark. In a vain hope of distracting them. I said;

'Do you hunt in Narnia?' My eyes boring into his, my theory was that if I could keep him occupied he wouldn't ruin the moment for Rhea.

'Yes, in the Golden Age every fortnight we used to go out and hunt. Usually stags or deer but occasionally a boar or two could be found.'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Susan doing a weird circular motion motion with her hands, and clearing her throat. I refrained from looking at her. Lucy also seemed to be staring at her sister with utter bewilderment, Peter was staring right at her looking completely non- nonplussed. Lucy looked between the two of them, whilst I looked at a red squirrel in the tree. A 'Oh!' could be heard and a distinctive rolling of eyes from Susan, I got up and pretended to pick some flowers under the oak, straining my ears.

'Do it.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'No.'

'Look she's tried to make an effort, dispite the fact she heard you talking about her.'

'I wasn't the only one.' I went cold.

'I wasn't the one saying that she didn't belong here and that we shouldn't trust her!'

'Fine.' Peter said with gritted teeth. 'I'll do it, anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you.' Cheers.

I came and sat back down, fixing a grin which felt unnatural to me under the circumstances, with a rather smug Susan, a confused Lucy and a rather pissed Peter. 'Everything OK?' I inquired, sipping a china cup of lukewarm tea.

'Fine, thank you.' Susan said cheerily, Elbowing Peter in the ribs. He winced ever so slightly, I looked at him, his face was impassive, the face of someone not wanting to reveal their true emotions.

'Erm...' he began. Erm, never in the history of the monarchy, did a speech or a conversation with a dignitary ever begin with Erm. I didn't know whether to be affronted or for some strange reason flattered that he was stuttering. I almost rolled my eyes.

He put his chin up; 'Would you care to go out to hunt with me. I have seen you are a very capable equestrian, how about it?' his eyes glanced towards Susan who nodded emphatically.

'No thank you. My lord.' I said very simply, picking up a flower and smelling it nonchalantly , revelling in being unpredictable for once. I heard an intake of breath, I looked up smiling. I tried to control my features as Peter looked totally flummoxed. 'I don't like killing innocent creatures.' That was partly true, however I had gone shooting once and I had quite enjoyed it, but it was only pigeons and pheasants. My companion shot a rabbit, it was more the skinning of the creature before we ate which put me off my food not the shooting of it. No, I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

'Are you coming to the dance again tonight?' Susan inquired, tears almost coming to her eyes with exasperation.

'What?!' Another one, I had barely got over the disaster which was last night. I saw in the corner of my eye Rhea sit up and look at Edmund and then at me. Bugger. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had dances every night.'

'Oh yes.' Lucy said her face lighting up at the thought. 'Not on the scale of last night, no that was in celebration of Su.' She smiled warmly at her sister. 'We regularly dance, its good for the digestion so the physicians say.'

'Won't you come? I do so love parties and dancing, only a select few will be there. It won't be so dreadfully formal.' Susan smiled, reminiscing. 'It will be like we where back in the golden age.' She soon snapped out of it. 'You have to meet Lady....' I zoned out for thirty seconds to allow my self to think. Why where they so desperate for me to come, if they wanted Rhea to come, why not ask her directly? 'It is very important you mix with the right circles, to have learned conversation, to stretch the mind and to not be bored to death!' She laughed. I scowled, Susan could be very harsh at times. The Pevensies where still human after all and a life of repentance and sorrow could not quash all that was Susan. I nodded to her, not looking her in the eye.

'So are you coming?' Lucy smiled.

'Bloody hell.' I cursed more under my breath, a cold wind threw its self at me with full force, my dark red silk skirts whipping at my feet. I was leaning on the balcony, the party was in full swing, no one had noticed I had left almost half an hour a go. I looked up, the moon was full, a mysterious orb, thrown by the gods, reflecting light onto the watchers below. Stars glittered, a different sky. When I was little, I loved to identify and learn about all the constellations, I supposed I had to start all over again. For such a warm night, the wind was bitterly cold, I rubbed my arms, contemplating going back inside, following the stream of light cascading between the open archway. Shadows being cast by the pillars broke up the golden light, with shapes of dancers and musicians flitting by.

I heard footsteps approaching me, I ignored them. And continued to gaze up in wonder at the stars. I felt a velvet cloak drape around me, I looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. I took a step back in shock. Clutching the cloak to me, checking to see, if it was trailing across the floor, it was. I bend down and carefully gathered up the precious fabric to stop it from becoming tainted. He was staring at me, I blushed.

'Thank you.' I made myself look at him, I smiled slightly.

He inclined his head. And stared up at the stars.

'How long did it take you?' I murmured, not looking at him.

'For what?'

'To get used to a new sea of stars.' I saw him smiling, it made me go all weak at the knees.

'It takes some time.' He cleared throat. Silence fell between us, clearly he was remembering my snub. 'So... what was England like now?'

'Oh.' I was taken aback at the change of subject. 'Very much, it was during the evacuation, you first came to Narnia wasn't it?' He nodded. 'Yeah... Its changed. I couldn't describe all the changes, there are so many, I wish, I could show you. You probably be horrified.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, the values are still the same and we still have them. We still have the Queen.' I added as an after thought. 'But sometimes its hard to find them...' I trailed off. The sheer beauty of the landscape, overwhelmed me.

'It still does that to me. Every day I wake up, and thank the Lion that I'm here.' the hairs prickled on the back of my neck. If he mentions that I shouldn't be here or exactly why I am here, I may have to resort to either swearing and or kneeing him in the family jewels. I wanted to do neither, it was a lovely peaceful moment. Peter must have sensed my frosty body language. He pointed to the constellation, between us, dispite myself, I marvelled at him, taking in every pore, smell and sound which was him. A musk enveloped me, causing my vision to become blurry. Why was I acting like this, a desperate romantic. And when the hell did I start using the word 'musk' to describe someone, moreover, when did I start smelling them?! Buggering hell.....

I shook my head. And gazed up at the stars. 'That's Orbis.' He traced a circle in the air, 'The rings which started it all. And that's pommun, the apple which was plucked from the tree.' I sighed in wonder and the sheer weight of it all. 'Oh, and that's Bacchus and his maidens, legend has it that when someone delights in drink, a maiden for Bacchus is formed.

'Wow.' I breathed.

'That's the Archer, the centaur that turned the tide in the first battle against the White Witch.' A shiver went up my spine as a thought of her. I clutched the cloak closer to me, in some vein hope of shielding myself from that terrible woman.

'Are you up there?' I couldn't resist. I smiled, he stuck out his chin, and wheeled us about to the east. He pointed high into the air, his velvet tunic brushing my cheek.

'There.' He said simply tracing out the outline, 'It's called the wolf's downfall, its the moment where Maugrim, the Witch's Capitan of the Secret Police met his end.'

'I'm sad to have to say your hair looks a lot better as stars, your majesty.' I grinned, my heart racing, was flirting with the high king, treason? He grinned, showing a row of perfect white teeth, his blue eyes twinkling.

'There you are your majesty!' I quickly stepped away from Peter as the attractive blonde from last night appeared in archway. Looking fantastic in shimmering blue. Peter clearly looked embarrassed, ruffling his hair, he nodded at me and strode clearly to her blonde offering her his arm. He didn't look back. It had suddenly become cold again and once again, I was on my own. I stripped off the cloak, folded it neatly, and placed it on the balcony, no doubt the servant would see to it. I began to walk away, back into the fray. I sighed, cursed and ran back and picked up the cloak, I breathed it in. And immediately felt pathetic and warm inside all at once.

I went back to the party, deciding to get a drink and for once let my hair down. I spotted Bacchus and his maidens all frolicking together, the maids in particular, where very scantily dressed. It crossed my mind to think that it was seriously doubtful they where actual maids, surely someone should tell them to put more clothes on. Then again, they where practically wearing mini-skirts, so I suppose I should be more liberal, since I'd dressed worse. The ball scene was similar to last night, except tables lined the edges with finger food and wine. As I looked round, there seemed to be more wine than edible substances. I picked up a large goblet and drank. The fruit filled my scenes, coating my throat with delirious intoxication, such taste! It was like I had been drinking sawdust all my life. A thought came into my head, they where Narnian grapes after all, they had probably had names. I smiled at the thought of grapes having birthdays and house warming parties – the wine had already started to takes its effect. It was obvious that I had a choice to make, even after only half a cup: To remain sober, and still drink. To get slightly tipsy, keep a clear head, and still drink. Or to get absolutely pissed, and still drink. I went with tipsy. It didn't end well.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bridal Suite

Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the review, they are much appreciated- they keep me going well into the night when I frankly should be in bed or revising.

This was it. I took a deep breath, adjusted my veil and nodded to the usher. I looked behind me, my bridesmaids stared back at me, one fair haired, one ebony, one beaming at me, her dark skin complemented by the silver and blue. The shorter, heavily pregnant one smiled at me and nodded reassuringly. I looked to my right, the professor stood, clad in red velvet, proffered his arm. I took it, unable to stop smiling. The music started as I slowly made my way down the aisle. Towards my future husband, clad in black, his brother standing by his side. I reached him, I could feel tears flowing down my face. He beamed at me, his blue eyes sparkling. Peter reach forward and very gently pulled the veil up and over the garland of flowers in my hair.

I saw her, just like before, I tried to yell and to move him away from her, reaching for the sword, which hovered just above me. The Witch smiled, I sank to my knees, as she stabbed Peter through the heart, the ring box skewered on the blade. Sobbing, I saw the congregation melt away into the darkness. I clutched at his body as he melted away, his smile still fixed on his pale face. She sat, in a throne of ice, twirling her sword, her heavy lidded eyes staring straight at me. I tried to get up but couldn't. Rage coursed through me, blood thumped loudly in my ears, fat tears flowed down my face. I screamed.

'What do you want with me!' I screeched at her, my voice tearing, unable to still raw emotion. She stayed silent, still twirling the blade. She was wearing the mane, the very coat, which she and her malformed servants had sheared at the Stone Table. 'Answer me! My husband may be dead, but you will answer me!' I snarled at her. As I managed to get to my feet, blood and tears covering my hands.

She remained sitting, a terrifying smile on her face. 'You know what I want, child. I want what all of us want.' She stood, towering over me. A knife appeared in my hand, I stabbed. She caught my hand, before it even got close. 'Tut, tut. I thought you were intelligent, clearly not.' She twisted my wrist, I heard a gut -wrenching snap, white hot pain shot through me.'

'You bitch!' I cursed as I dropped to the floor, my vision blurring. She loomed over me, bending down, I looked into her eyes, I couldn't look away. Pools of hate and deformity.

'The ignominious and the damned shall rise child, they shall conqueror all.' The witch whispered in my ear, a voice devoid of emotion or of substance, she smiled. She raised her foot and brought it down on my neck.


	9. Chapter 9:  Picnics and Professors

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

I awoke, slowly, the light burning my newly hatched eyes, what a night... I rolled over, I was still in my dress, the flowers in my hair the night before had not been taken out, there for the one side of my head was in agony. Almost in a trance -like state I walked over towards my dressing table and sat down. Carefully pulling free my hair and cleaning up my appearance, I sat and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes where red, like I had been sobbing, I looked at my wrist. It looked like I had been very badly burnt. But how? I touched it, it wasn't hot, it didn't hurt, there was just a mark, come to think of it, it looked like frostbite, extremely bad frostbite, but it hadn't been snowing and I couldn't have gone looking for ice cream in the middle of the night since, I had no recollection of it and my dress was clean.

My eyes went wide, I grabbed some paper and a quill -magically the quill was ready to write with – ink shortages never happened in Narnia. I hastily drew, all that I could remember from the past two nightmares. Even the parts with Peter in. I had to get it right. I rang the bell for a bath to be sent for. The servant came in as a I was finishing the last scene. I looked up to see Rhea.

'Hey!' I smiled, she smiled back, but not as quickly as she normally would. I crossed the room and helped her drag the bath inside. She snapped at me:

'Leave it!' I ignored her and carried on dragging. 'My lady I do protest...' She began, I heard footsteps but ignored them. 'It is not good for you to be doing this, you could injure yourself!' She looked up at me, imploringly. I heard the footsteps stop, the door was still wide open...

'What the hell is going on?!' I shouted at her, she didn't look at me. 'Rhea! Rhea! RHEA! Tell me, has something happened... did Edmund say something or did Peter... Peter. If it was Peter, he would wish that he hadn't reached manhood by the time I'm finished with him....'

'NO! Neither of them have said anything. Its me.' I led her over to the bed and sat her down, pulling up the dressing table stool to sit opposite her, dark orbs where filled with tears.

'Go on.' I said quietly

'Its ok for you... You can immerse yourself in their world, I can't... sometimes you have to come back to earth and face facts. I am a servant and...' she made a wide gesture in the air, summing up all of her. Oh.

'But that shouldn't stop you, everyone's equal in Aslan's eyes.'

'Really?' She scoffed, 'So why are their servants, why aren't we all free, why are we still discriminated against?' She started to sob. 'Why can't I be with him?' Bugger. I took a deep breath. Took her hands in mine.

'No one stopping you.' I said simply. 'I'll have a word about servants to the others, see if we can't get some fairer treatment. It not right. Look: Your beautiful and you think too much.' I sighed. 'Edmund... is gaga over you.'

'Gaga?'

'Doesn't matter, he really likes you, and it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to imagine you two together.' She wiped away the tears and nodded. 'Look, the only thing stopping you two from being together is you. Don't be stupid.' I said simply. 'Take this chance. I would, if I could.' I smiled. 'Now bugger off, I need a bath and to see the Professor about something.' I chivvied her away and sunk into the hot relaxing bath. Trying to get the image of _her_ out of my head. Her eyes...

I decided not to have breakfast, but just to go straight to the Professors tower. Well, I shouldn't really call him Professor, since here, he and his companion Polly Plummer, were young, a few year older than me, mid to late twenties actually. I hoped I could catch them before they went fishing, they had been talking about it the night before. I knocked on the oak door.

'Enter!' A cheerful voice rang out, I entered, looking around. A tall, skinny handsome man, dressed in tweed looked around, his glasses eschew and his ginger hair wild. He stood next to a rather battered looking desk, papers every where, parchments with notes and doodles where hung up all over the place. A book case lined the octagonal room, it was full to bursting with books, which towered about ten foot tall up to the rafters. I saw a book actually fall out of the case and land on a stood, clearly it could not hold on any longer. The gangly fellow wheeled about, adjusted his glasses and beamed. 'Ah! Hullo! And who are you?'

'Gwen, sir, Guinevere.' I curtsied low.

'Ah, I know you, you where the girl, who was doing all those peculiar dance steps last night.' I went scarlet, I did not remember that. No doubt my reputation for being a drunk dancer has passed even to the realms of the dead. 'Of course, some of them, where quite extraordinary, and some of them...ahem.' he cleared his thought. 'Well, lets just leave it at that shall we. What can I do you for.'

'Sir, I've been having these nightmares since I have arrived here, I...' I did not want to particularly spill my feelings on the subject matter totally – Peter. So I thrust the drawings to him.

'Oh, these are very good you know.'

'No, there just scribbles, really.' I swallowed, I could feel my heart racing. His face furrowed as he looked at the latter pages.

'Mmmm, she spoke to you.'

'Yes.....' I took a deep breath. 'Sir,' I offered my wrist. 'She touched this wrist, and well broke it and look. I haven't done or touched anything to warrant that mark.' I was tearful now, I was afraid to go to sleep, if by breaking my wrist, she could leave a mark. What else could she do that could affect me?

He took my wrist gently and examined it, reaching to a foot stool, to sit down, grabbing a magnifying glass as he did so. He looked at it every angle and every which way. He remained silent, only speaking to ask me general questions, trying to keep me occupied. Finally he stood back. A look of concern on his face.

'So... What does it all mean?' I probably shouldn't have prompted him.

'To be honest, I have no idea. I shall speak with Aslan on the matter. I have heard of dreams affecting the conscious, epically because of the magic. Perhaps its your body trying to get used to the magic – a side effect I mean.' He must have seen something in my eyes since he added. 'She was defeated, nothing can hurt us here, not even the White Witch.' He put a hand on my shoulder, he could have been eighty, 'Don't worry, you should have some lunch, you look a bit peaky and possibly still feeling the after effects of the merriment of the night before?' He grinned. I mumerered goodbyes, curtsied and left. I looked at the sun, It was lunch time. I hurried down to the dining hall.

'Hello, sleepy head!' Su called. I waved, wincing slightly at the volume.

'You where amazing last night, you have to teach me some of those dance steps.' Edmund was grinning almost manically, Rhea was at his side, dressed in one of Lucy's dresses. I caught her eye, and gave her the thumbs up. She returned it, looking puzzled at the expression. I smiled.

I took a bite of my sandwich ravenously. I looked up, Peter wasn't there. 'Where's Peter?' I whispered to Susan.

'No idea, probably working,' I got up. I found a napkin, and began placing sandwiches neatly into it, followed by a slice of fruit cake and a couple of apples. I crammed some more sandwiches into a another napkin, for me.

'What on earth are you doing?' Susan said incredulously

'Peter.' I murmured 'Where would he be?'

'In the war rooms or the library.. what on earth?!' I wrapped everything in a table cloth that I had stripped from a table. Made my excuses and ran out of the room.

After asking directions from Trumpkin. And getting lost several times and eventually following a disgruntled squirrel, who was busy doing a fitting for a nymph. I reached the door. Taking a deep breath and checking my dress and my hair. Which I immediately rolled my eyes at, I knocked.

'Come!' A voice barked. I tottered inside, I felt that I had gone to see the headmaster. The room was large and spacious, tapestries of maps and famous conquests hung on the walls, a large rectangle stretched over seven foot along the wooden panelled floor. Festooned with maps, quills, little figurines of army generals, everything you could think of. I even saw a cross bow, and I looked on the door. I smiled, there where little knocks in the centre, apparently used to let of frustration and target practice. As will all the rooms, books lined the walls, not to the extent to the professors room, at least theses book cases had some form of order to them.

Peter had been pouring over some figures, running his hands through his hair. He looked up, his face dropped when he saw me, I unconsciously fidgeted with my dress.

'Su, said that you hadn't had any breakfast or lunch..' I gestured to the package in my hand. 'I didn't know what you liked so I got a bit of everything...' I tailed off, my neck was scarlet. His face was unreadable, it unsettled me slightly. He looked back down at the figures, I strode across the room and placed the packaged on a nearby table. And headed out the room.

'Gwen.' I turned, trying to control my features. _Oh do speak to me again, I am quite desperate oh do please! _'Thank you.'

'No problem, if you excuse me, I haven't anything to eat today either, and I think if I go with out food any longer I may start to hallucinate.' I smiled and turned opened the door.

'Gwen.' _Please ask me to stay, please, please.... Can I just stay here and stare at you.... _He gestured towards a nearby stool, which was piled high with books. I looked at him.

'Thank you.' I made to take the stuff of the stool. 'Your majesty, have you every had an inside picnic?'

He looked at me, like I was mad. 'I promise I'm not going insane.' I unwrapped the bundle and spread the contents on the rug and found a couple of cousions. Motioning to the cushions I keeled opposite him. He smiled.

'Your full of surprises.'

'I try.' I smirked. As I tucked into an apple. We ate in silence, only talking to ask the usual niceties. Silences crept up on us like poisonous gas, I sat there dumbly, not wanting to disturb him as he attacked various foods.

'Gwen..' I looked up.

'Yes, your majesty?'

'Why did you do this?' I pulled a face.

'You hadn't eaten since breakfast.' I stated simply. I smiled; 'My friend,Rosa, always used to bring me cups of tea and cake.' I gestured, 'As you can tell, nearly every day, when I was studying for exams.' My face dropped, it was the first time I had thought of her, my best friend.

'Do you miss her?' Peter said quietly.

'Yes and no, I mean, this is the first time I've thought of her..' I looked down, not wanting to show my face, Peter continued to stare at me. I looked out of the many windows, and hastily wiped my eyes.

'I never had many friends in England, not after first visiting Narnia, I never seemed to relate to them.' I looked up, blinking rapidly, Peter was fiddling with one of the napkins, his eyes never left mine. 'There troubles seemed so trivial, all I could think about was Narnia and when I could get back.'

'I couldn't go back, not after everything, England was lovely, but now.. It's a shame that others can't share in this.' I gestured around the room. 'Its so beautiful here.' Peter remained silent, pondering something. I smiled, 'Do we have dances every night?'

Peter smiled, 'Yes, aren't you the dancing type.'

'I don't mind, its just alcohol, well Narnian alcohol anyway...' Peter chuckled softly.

'your just like Edmund. Never knew his limits, I remember a particular time, he disappeared for three days.'

'What?' I breathed.

'Turns out, he was stuck up a tree with a couple of nymphs and a bridal, Aslan knew what he got up to.' I laughed, imaging the younger king totally pissed out of his mind.

A knock at the door brought me out of my reverie. Peter called the person inside. It was the professor, his glasses eschew. He looked taken aback that I was with Peter, I averted my eyes and began to quickly tidy up.

'Your Majesty, do you mind if I have a quick word...'

I looked at him in alarm, I mouthed 'Don't tell him about 'us'..' My eyes where wide. The professor smiled knowingly, and smiled, the snakes in my stomach turning into quicksand.

'No, not at all. Come in Diggory, have a seat or a cushion, what's troubling you.'

'I'll take my leave.' I bobbed and hurried towards the door.

'Guinevere, stay, do you mind Diggory?'

'I'm sorry my lord, but I really have to go.' And before he could object I bolted, shutting the door behind me. Breathing heavily. I ran to the kitchens to deposit, the dirty napkins and table cloth, offering to wash them personally. Remembering my promise to Rhea, I felt eyes on me, I must have looked insane. But to me, doing the washing, with a badger passing you soap... is more wonderland than a noble woman..hah! In silk skirts, sleeves rolled up, hair up washing her own table cloths. It reminded me, of when I was a student, I let my emotions run free into the fabric, trying to allow my fears to escape with it.


	10. Chapter 10: Thy Will Be Done

Chapter 10 – The End

More than 1000 views! Squeeee, bloody hell... I might keep up this writing lark after all, thanks to all of you for getting this far and putting up with my lack of grammar skills. Plus my non-existant chapter titles... which will be up shortly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and quoting a medical man with sideburns: 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

–

I settled down, pulling the sheets up to my chin.

'Are you ok?' Rhea sat opposite me, her face full of concern, a beautiful blue dress skimming the floor.

'No.' I said honestly, and I wasn't, my heart was racing, sleep was inevitable, I shouldn't had gone on that long hack with Eustace. My body ached and I knew that sleep was coming and with it...

Edmund appeared at the door way, looking in cautiously. 'Come in, your majesty, I'm decent.' I tried to inject some form of amusement into my voice. He smiled.

'Forgive me, but you look awful.' I rolled my eyes and sat up.

''Does every one about my dreams?' I said exasperated. My stomached squirmed. Edmund tried to look impassive, he glanced behind him as Peter came into the doorway.

'Oh bollocks.' I muttered loud enough for him to hear. Peter looked like he was about to say something. I scraped my hair out of my eyes. 'If you dare ask me how I am I will not be responsible for my actions... your majesty' I added quickly

Rhea glanced hurriedly at me, I nodded and smiled. 'Go on.' Rhea stood up, Edmund cottoning on, lent her his arm and smiling strode from the room. Rhea giving me a wave as she passed through the doorway.

'Peter.' I wasn't sure that he had heard me, his face remained the same, pulling my knees to my chest. He looked at me, my vision became blurry, he walked over and sat at the foot of my bed. He looked into my eyes, it seemed so painful, just to do a very simple thing. It dawned on me later the possible repercussions of that look. My chest ached, and my heart quickened. I wanted him to hold me to tell me it was going to be with ok, to stroke my hair and soothe me to sleep. It washed over me, slowly, yet happened in no time at all. I fell in love with High King Peter the Magnificent, Peter Pevensie, Peter. The arrogant arse. I couldn't help it. He must have seen me crying, he flourished a handkerchief in front of me, I took it gratefully, murmuring thanks. My head was fuzzy, I was knackered to tell the truth.

'I hope you have a good sleep Guinevere.' Peter removed me from my love sick reverie.

'Thank you, good night your majesty.' He looked at me one more time, the hairs on my arms prickling with electricity. He shut the door behind him. I cried out. I couldn't help it, by shutting the door, he shut himself from me. He reminded me what a fool I was. He didn't love me, why does he flee after staying a few moments in my company? I shook my head, tears smearing my face, my throat closed, my nose running. I sat there on the bed, waiting...

I looked around, knowing exactly where I was, Peter was no where to be seen. She was watching me. I turned slowly, hardly flinching when she looked on me.

'Oh, you silly, silly girl. Falling in love with the High King. Such a shame..' Her icy gaze mocked me and everything good in the world. I snarled at contempt in her voice.

'What do you want?'

'Now now, manners, mind how you address me. Come to think of it, I did not see you bow before me.' I stood stock still. 'Bow.' She said simply. I didn't move. 'Please don't play these childish games with me. I said bow.' She raised her wand, I let out a yell, as my back was forced to bend as a great weight bore down on me. 'Better, I thought England was a place of manners and decorum?'

My eyes bored into hers, not caring. 'I shall repeat my question, I suppose being dead does things to you hearing after all. What do you want?' I said calmly.

She snarled and struck me across the face, it was like begin hit by an avalanche, muscles which shouldn't be there struck me with such force, with coldness, malformed spread across my body. Paralysing me.

'I am here to tell you, to run, run Gwennie, run to the lion. And tell him. That the lost and the abandoned have found me, the malformed and the detested want revenge and tell him, that I am coming.'

The Witch struck, and I knew no more.

Yet again I awoke to birds singing. 'Bugger off!' I groaned and amazingly the chirping stopped, I fell gracefully out of bed, landing with a thud, causing pain to shoot up my arm. 'Crap!'. I washed and dressed, not bothering to do anything interesting with my hair. I thought of seeing Rhea, that's if she wasn't distracted with Edmund or I was due to do the washing up in the kitchens again.

I bounded down to breakfast, feeling good with the world and happy that I was alive, well... I jumped the last two steps and leaped into the dining hall. And plonked myself next to Rhea, who was looking ashen face.

'Hey, what's up, you look awful, did you have too much to drink?' She looked at me, I visibly recoiled, she looked as though her entire world had crashed around her. I hugged her, her arms stayed limply by her sides. 'Rhea, what is it?' She looked up Edmund, Susan and Peter all strode in, all wearing armour and looking grim.

I stood up. 'What's going on?' I looked at them,confused. 'Su?' To my surprise she strode and hugged me, I saw that Rhea had ran out of the room, clearly unable to contain her tears for much longer.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.' Susan broke down as she held me.

'Su, your scaring me!' My voice cracked, my throat was dry. It flooded back. 'She's coming, isn't she?'

Su nodded, unable to look me in the eye. She kissed my forehead and left. I turned to the two kings, confusion and disbelief on my face.

'Will someone please tell me what's going on?' Edmund glanced at Peter, I felt nausea crash over me, something was definitely up. 'Is she coming?' I asked plainly. Edmund nodded.

'We should have told her last night.' Peter scolded him.

'How was I supposed to know, we're supposed to be protected!'

'We are.' Peter hissed at him.

I strode over to them, 'Tell me!' I wasn't about to cry, not in front of him, the man who's mere smell was intoxicating to me. 'What the hell is going on?'

Peter turned to me, his face impassive; 'I'm afraid... your leaving.'

I visibly retched, 'What?' Tears flowed hot down my cheek. The looks on their faces, answered my questions. 'Why? Have I not been proper? Have I done something wrong?'

'No, its just for the best.' Peter said softly.

'Oh right, of course!' I said hysterically, I saw Edmund glance at Peter. 'I knew it, you never wanted me here in the first place!' I shook on the spot, I cried out, clutching my chest. 'You never wanted me..' It slipped out, I didn't care. Anger coursed through me. 'Why the fuck did you bring me here then? Is this what you do, kill people, bring them here and then tell them to piss off...?'

'Your not dead.' Edmund mummer, looking at the floor. I advanced, I was pleased to see he took a step back.

'What do you mean!' I screamed.

'Your not dead.' Peter repeated. I turned my attention to him.

'Don't you dare talk to me!' I screeched at him, he remained where he was. 'You hated me from the moment you saw me, I had to put up with nightmares about you for weeks now! Do you know what is like watching someone getting killed over and over again, terrified each night that you might be next?' I spat. 'What I really don't know, is why you couldn't have just told me that you didn't like me?' I was beyond hysterical, beyond pain. I was numb and cold. 'Why?'

'Its for the best.' Peter repeated.

I was retreating, stepping back one step at a time. 'You bastards.' I sobbed as I stepped through an arch way...

'You did well.' A rich voice called from the corner. Edmund muttered something about Rhea and hurried away his head in his hands. Peter sunk down, his armour echoing off the marble floor. 'I know that must have been hard.' Peter looked at him, his eyes betraying his thoughts. 'She must be tested, just like you where. It is easy to believe when you are there, but will she still have faith after she has left?'

'I trust in you Aslan.' The great cat nuzzled Peter, giving him the strength to stand.

'You have followed my instructions exactly, now we shall see.' Peter nodded. 'You have had little contact with the girl correct?'

'Yes sir.' Peter replied his voice breaking.

'Would you like to see her?' the lion looked at him, his eyes boring into the High King. The king nodded unable to say no.

A basin of water stood to his left, next to the table which moments before Gwen had sat at.

'Are you sure?' The Cat asked again, Peter nodded.

The water rippled to reveal Gwen, she evidently landed in a shower, the water was the only connection between them. She was curled into a ball, paying no heed to the hot water which soaked her Narnian undergarments. Peter felt himself go red, and tried not to let his eyes rest on where they shouldn't. She was hysterical, moaning slightly, muttering something... '_They never wanted you...They never wanted you... He never wanted you..' _

'Break the connection.' Peter barked. He could not look the image any longer.

'You must remember what I have told you.' The lions voice was comforting, Peter again nodded, his face stony.

'Are you ready to judge her?' Peter looked at him, alarmed.

'How can I judge her, I barely know her?'

The lion smiled, 'Then you will have to get to know her further...' Peter's eyes grew wide, as he saw an identical archway appear...

To be continued...

A/N: I may be late updating the next part, since exams are looming, thanks again to all of the support and for reading. Munchykins.

UPDATE: Second part ... well the first chapter is up! For all those I have not scared away with my bad spelling mistakes...net/s/6052057/1/Aslans_Will_Hope_is_born


End file.
